Affections
by Zana An
Summary: A young Eevee searched for the meaning of friends being in a orphanage for as long as he could remember.  The day came when he won the Affections of a young woman.  Their bond grows stronger but complications arise.  Will this evolve to love?
1. Chapter 1 New Ties

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended throughout this entire story.

**Affections**

Chapter 1

~New Ties~

.

.

Strenuous were the days, in lonesome wonder, seeming long and hard-traveled with the labouring tone of recycled tedious repetition, but it was a way of life. Time drifted by, day in, day out, and every week it would be the same; the usual circle. Life for a circus performer was always on the road, however it did make for meeting an abundance of interesting people. Amber was one such girl as life took her in every direction from Virulean city to Fullmoon Island, but then it looped back to start over again like a song track on repeat. There was no time to really take a breather at most given times. Even so, like everyone, she had some brief moments in the week to herself. But that's how it had to be for high performers.

Amber trained her body extensively, pushing its limitations further and further. Even while on board her caravan she would be there doing her push ups, squats, handstands and stretches to keep strong and supple for her high wire acts and jumping on the trapeze through vibrantly burning rings. All of her acts were extremely hazardous and required pinpoint precision and a focused mind, demanding the performer to be vigilant and at their very best.

Most of the acts had an accompanying Pokemon, save for Amber. It was not that she never had one, it was all a harsh reality of how her sad tragedy had played out in a circus act that went sourly wrong. She had lost her Electabuzz in one of her unfortunate routines. It wasn't the dramatic performance anyone had hoped for, but dramatic it was nonetheless. Some things no one can anticipate, not even the most prepared, and some things are simply unavoidable. She was not at fault but deep inside she regretted having had a Pokemon who she personally felt responsible for; it was her failure that cost him his life.

It all started as a simple act. Like every other day, both she and Electabuzz were the A-list act of the show. Burning flames licked off the sharp spikes, waiting below. The danger and thrill of the moment was what really fired up the adrenaline: the anticipation of getting fired from a cannon, getting elegantly caught, then thrown onto the high wire, finally somersaulting through some suspended burning rings. Easy for them to execute, having practiced this dozens of times. No biggie, although everyone knew full well it was a dangerous throw and catch act, with some balance and co-ordination needed.

-/-

Four years ago -An Account Of The Past-

Amber never gave real thought about the risk of the act. She had been thrown by a cannon so many countless times, and every time she had been caught safely by her trusted and worthy friend, her one and only beloved Electabuzz.

Cheers of the spectators roared and claps came to applaud the entrance of the main acts. The feeling of excitement every time never failed to inspire Amber; she loved the thrill of the moment and the response that she and Electabuzz received.

Amber grabbed onto the wide barrel, hoisting herself up, steadily entering it. The drums began to beat, introducing the little daredevil before she was shot. She felt the tingle run up her spine; it was obvious she was exhilarated. The cannon burst but, for some unknown reason, with a little less power then normal. For the first time fear set in as she sailed through the air slower than she should. Something was terribly wrong as she reached her peak in height.

Things where not happening as they were meant to. The distance to Electabuzz was too great and she was falling short by a large gap. The cannon had not thrown her far enough. In an instant she knew it would be her last performance. The question dawned on her: had the angels of heaven reached down to take her?

Fear grasped ahold of her, and there was nothing she could do but brace herself for the unbearable pain that accompanied death. The cheers of the crowd fell to quiet gasps, as even they knew she was done for. That's when something unexpected happened. From the corner of her eye she saw Electabuzz leap to her aid, bursting towards her with electricity trailing in sparks behind him as he propelled through the air like a bullet.

Electabuzz hit her free-falling body with enough strength to alter her descent. She felt a sudden pain, her bottom two ribs caving in, her body violently jerking away. Her legs hit down on sanded ground, which absorbed some of the impact. Pain rushed over her body like tidal waves and she looked down at her leg, bent backwards midway down her thigh. She was unsure of what else was damaged.

Things were blurry as she rested there upon the bed of sand, hearing the slurred sound of people rushing to her. The concerned sounds and screaming soon began to fade into the background, and everything went black as the light faded from her eyes. She knew it was either death or unconsciousness, but none of it mattered. She only wanted to know if Electabuzz was okay.

-/-

It was a day later when she awoke. Amber's eyes opened and the darkness slowly cleared as her vision came to. She was resting in a bed with a soft mattress, and she knew she had felt better days. The pain of dull throbs circulated nearly all over her body. She noticed she was in a white room with a table to the side. A get well soon card from her friends in the circus rested on top of it, alongside some flowers. There was someone else there. A man with a big greyed beard and twirly long moustache. He wore a large uncle Sam hat adorned in red, white and blue colours with a matching pinstripe suit. She immediately recognized the unforgettable figure. It was her adoptive father, the ring master, Laurell

He remained there with sternness and devotion, just staring down at her, keeping her hand in the warm, caring embrace of his own. He had been like a father to her for most her life, ever since she had run away to join the circus from an orphanage. He had adopted her and raised her with love and taught her with whatever wisdom he had. He was always cracking jokes, but something in his eyes differed today. What was it? She could not understand the look he had, and yet she had always been able to see the mischievous sparkle, which was no longer there.

Amber anxiously waited for him to say something, but he remained silent, holding her hand in his and gently patting it for comfort. He seemed pained. It appeared it was something that was for her. Yes, pain for her. The silent moment was broken when he finally found courage in the words which he could use.

"Don't worry. It will be all right."

Laurell's voice trembled as if trying to suppress the torrents of tears which needed to break through, his eyes wet as if the dam was about to break any moment and flood down his face.

She pondered about why the words were so sorrowful, why so sad? She is alive isn't she? Her mouth was dry as she suddenly remembered the last few seconds before her vision went dark . . . Electabuzz!

"Where is Electabuzz?" she desperately asked

Laurell just wavered on replying, as he did not know how to bring himself to break it to her. He shook his head side to side as tears could no longer remain welled up, freely rushing down his cheeks as he wept.

"Where is he?" Amber asked again more adamantly as her heart was beginning to beat faster and her breathing became heavier. "Tell me!" Her voice became more direct, trying to gain the answers. Where is her best friend? What's happened to him?

"I am sorry for your loss my child. I don't know how to tell you this, but he is no longer with us, he has passed on."

It felt as if a lead weight dropped on her. She felt speechless as she turned her head to the ceiling, just resting there, staring. It can't be, it was only yesterday he was with her, he can't leave her...but he had. Still she refused to believe in this, there was no way he could be gone. Her eyes shed no tears; it had not fully sunk in. Amber remained gazing at the dull magnolia colour around the white background of the ceiling. Hours passed before the tears came, and for hours she cried till she finally wore herself out, and fell asleep.

It was on that day she had made a vow to never work with pokemon again. After a few months passed she had recovered to again join her circus, becoming a solo side act. She distanced herself so much she lost sight of what friends were or what she had at the circus. If she never became close to anyone, then she would prevent herself from feeling the loss that she had with Electabuzz. She blamed her inadequacy as a performer for what had happened. There was nothing she could have done but at the end of the day she still held herself accountable. If he had not been her pokemon, then it would be her six feet under. His sacrifice was her doing, she chose him to be hers, and that's why it was all her fault, or so she believed.

The day came when things changed for Amber, and it was on a day like every other day. It may have been luck but she believed it to be good karma, and good things come to those who wait. This is where this tale begins...

-/-

- December 25th -Violet City -Present day-

Amber now was comfortably in her early twenties and had established herself as one heck of a performer of the death defying solo arts, and she was well renowned in many cities and towns for feats which brought an awe-inspired applause from the onlookers. Yet with all these fans, there still remained a void within her heart, an emptiness.

Winter had settled in, topping the city with white, seeming like the icing of a cake; a white Christmas. It was a like every other day for her as she stepped along the soft snow, hearing the sound of her foot crushing and compacting it, leaving trails of footprints behind her. The orphanage was one of the buildings she passed daily on the route back to the circus, as they were there for a couple of weeks in Violet City.

Every day she always saw the same sight of a particular Pokemon. His eyes reflected the same loneliness that hers did every day she stared in the mirror. She knew that look, those eyes. They are one and the same; no different from her own eyes when looked at herself. She saw her own pain as a reflection within them, and could relate to his pain as want of a better life. Unknown to her he saw her as a human version of himself, a symmetrical loneliness that ran the same path as his.

For a week she had loathed taking this path home but she did not feel so bad when the number of Pokemon lessened each time she passed. But for one, that particular one. She assumed the others had found good homes and families. When she saw less it made her feel happy that they were being adopted by some loving trainer or someone wanting to give them a home.

The orphanage was close to closing down and had been trying to raise money. A small wall-mounted billboard outside stated how much they had raised each day and was updated. They were closing in a couple of days unless they reached the target of 15,000 poke-pounds. It appeared they where still short of the target by a good few thousand poke-pounds.

She noticed today it was empty as she glanced through the iron bars at the bareness of the vacant playground, save for one last Pokemon. It was that poor Eevee that always stared through the bars, and he stared at her as he always did when she passed. He probably stared at everyone in that exact manner when they passed, in hopes that a loving soul may want him. She knew he was male as she heard the orphanage staff refer to him as 'He' once.

This Eevee was a little scrawny and probably not fed enough; his fur lacked the shimmering shiny coat of the untamed Eevees. She had come across a fair few out in the wild when she was growing up and travelling. The poor little thing must find his solitary home very lonesome with no peers to perk him up or to play with him. She knew the orphanage had been struggling of late but this was just one Pokemon for crying out loud. What kind of Scrooge is this orphanage owner?

Amber pondered about the money she had been paid that rested in her back pocket, it was not enough to save the orphanage by far. She stared within the wary eyes of this homeless little one dwindling in sorrow before her. Amber had a little time on her hands and she could afford to play a little with him. He murmured something that she faintly understood, knowing exactly what would make his day. Maybe it was a goodwill gesture for him, but she could not be certain why she just felt so compelled. Maybe in doing this act she would feel her own soul less burdened.

The Eevee had noticed that this girl had been watching him and was aware that if he managed to win her affection he may find a new mistress to care for him, as all his friends had. With his rickety strength he rushed towards her, trampling over the snow in leaping bounds right up to the gates. He seemed excited that someone had finally paid some attention to him and had stayed watching him longer than anyone before. His heart filled with the question: Could she be the one to give him what no one else has given him in all these months? Was she the one he would call his mistress?

Amber knelt down to meet his benevolent gaze as he stared back in awe of her pretty scent. Her presence before him was serene, which paralleled the gentle warmth of rain in the summer. The cold around him felt warmer, being so close to someone fulfilling his dreams. He pleaded with his big puppy eye look in a way he hoped would gain ground over her heart, and win her affection.

He examined her, that vibrant red hair. Low cut to her shoulders, and so distinct with the elegance of being well-groomed. The smell of a summer orchard that emanated from her carried to him with the subtle breeze. Her eyes, the colour of beautiful amber rocks, and a smile that was so gentle and loving.

He felt that if there was a chance this would be it. Her hand came like the light of heaven descending as he felt the most wonderful touch ruffling the fur on his head, kneading through the standing bristly fur like a tickling comb as he let out a beguiling purr. He felt his insides chirp with a need to be hers.

He remembered her face since she had wandered past every day for just over a week. He did not know if she had really noticed him or had just been looking at him like an animal in the zoo, but he noticed her and he noticed everyone else that went by regularly. All those with families and some old friends which occasionally strolled past with their new owners. He watched a smile forming a beautiful expression that was easy going and love inspired as she spoke to him like a creature of divinity who was here to rescue him from his solitude. He felt the void of friends disappearing in this moment.

"You really are cute, you know that?"

He was naturally very empathic, bordering on psychic, which was not a common trait for his species, or at least not until an evolution, but maybe he had developed it as a defense mechanism. He was not sure and was too young to understand such things. What he did understand was what he could feel from her various emotions, and what he sensed was a sincerity and conviction towards wanting to partake in his company. He could not tell if it meant she wanted to adopt him or just meant she wanted to play but either way he felt happy to oblige.

The little Eevee was still growing and learning how to assess these emotions, and most of the time he did not judge these emotions too well, but he knew enough to tell a positive one which he felt as fluffy and playful from a negative that felt tar-like, dark and undesirable. Her voice fell on his longing ears with words he did not understand and yet he loved them like the sounds of a sweet hymn.

There was something he could not comprehend about her but what he saw in her was like no other creature that he had come across. If he had any chance he would want her to be the friend he never had, and to guide him to a better life with her. He may have been thinking a little crazy and maybe all this was the premature dream of a naïve young child, or maybe he had formed a obsession in a short period of time. None of it mattered. He wanted her to take him away.

Amber wondered what harm it could be to play with him just a little while, as everyone needs someone to spend some time with, whether it's the company of a family, friends, or loved ones; it was Christmas after all. She had her circus co-workers but she knew this little Eevee had no one, and even he deserved someone. She spun her head quickly, left to right, trying to see if anyone was nearby that may observe her delinquent activities.

The coast seemed clear as she grappled the cold metal of the bars, hoisting herself up like an agile feline. Her arms pushed with force against the bars, tossing herself over the 10 foot steel gate. Having been raised as a high-risk circus performer meant she'd had to work harder, as Laurell rigorously trained her in the tough lessons of circus life. She was more Pokemon than human in many ways, and her agility and reflexes surpassed those of most humans.

She graciously landed with nimble feet on the other side, right beside the astonished Eevee. He pondered if this female was human or Pokemon. He analyzed her deeply, staring her up and down, filled with intrigue, and he became very curious by her movements. She giggled, noticing he had an adorable perplexed look on his face.

"What's up? Never seen a human move like that huh? Well I guess...Well you probably never been to the circus or seen a gymnast I guess. I may not have the powers of a Pokemon but I have the agility and dexterity to keep up with a little tyke like you. Now, it's playtime, you little munchkin, and I say we play tag!" Amber knew full well how the life of an orphan was, and because no one had done something like this for her when she was at the orphanage it did not mean she could not change that by giving something she never received, and that was compassion from one orphan to another.

He knew this game well. He loved it, and maybe he would have a challenge this time, as he was faster than the other kids that used to be here. He caught them within seconds and they never caught him; they eventually stopped playing with him. But this human was athletic, and fast, judging by her quick movements earlier.

He felt a rather abrupt spank on his ass as he fell forward, his muzzle falling face first into the snow as he heard her laughter taunting him.

"Hahaha tag, you're it! Come get me! I'm a jet plane you ain't going to catch!"

He stared at her, provoked to take action and chase her down. No one could last more than a few seconds and this girl _was_ human after all, so there was no way she could evade and outrun him! He pulled his face from the snow, shaking his head rapidly to remove the snow from his fur as he growled.

He squinted his eyes, taking in the footwork of this figure which was running amok around the playground. His keen focus tried to make heads and tails of the prey as he thrust his feet into the ground, taking off in huge lunging strides towards her. She was shocked that the little pip squeak was so fast as she gasped and turned, running towards a tree and kicking up snow with each stride.

He smiled as he was gaining ground. This girl sure underestimated him. He was almost there and she was only a couple of feet away, but then she did something unpredictable. She leapt up, kicking the tree and hurtling her body off like a ricochetting bullet, averting her course to another direction as he slammed his feet into the ground. He turned around, hearing her laughter. No human was going to out play him! He smirked as he chased after her, assuming she wouldn't do the same thing twice in a row.

Amber used to play this as part of training when Electabuzz used to chase her. It was all part of the endurance and survival training meant to help avoid mishaps and be able to act on your feet, in case a stunt went wrong. She was pretty good at it and enjoyed it thoroughly. He noticed she was running towards the big metal climbing frame which was eight foot high and had a horizontal metal bar across the top. He had her now as he gained on her! He obviously was faster!

He cried out to her

"EEE EEEE EEEEEAVEEeeee!"

Which she roughly understood as "I'm going to get you," but he could not understand her human talk at all as she replied with something that was mumbo jumbo to his ears. She leapt once more as he anticipated the direction which she would change to without any loss of speed. Her foot landed on the side of the frame, and she used it like a springboard to elevate herself higher, grabbing the overhead bar and using the momentum that she was travelling at to swing her body over the top of the bar, coming to a stop.

She looked down at the confused Eevee, who was frantically looking side to side to see where she had landed. Moments later he heard a whistle coming from above him. She was something special; there was no one in the world that had bested him at this little game. If there ever was anyone he wished that would adopt him, it was her, and right now. He had not witnessed such a display of athletic abilities by any human before, and he thought that she was remarkable for a human.

His excitement grew bolder as she dropped down, squatting as she landed like a silent flower that fell to the snow gracefully, with not even a single sound He raised his paw and flung it down, batting her ass as she let out a little surprised scream. She lost balance and fell face first into the snow. He laughed, knowing he got her back as he took off running away. It was his time to run and he knew she was far slower. Even a super agile human was no match for him! He snickered on his thought, and she only seemed good at evasion.

His feet kicked up dirt and snow as he raced away. Amber planted her hands to the ground, pushing downwards to thrust herself off the ground as she brushed the snow off her face. She had a playful grin on her face, and she knew that she had deserved that. Her eyes watched him like a hawk as he criss-crossed along the ground. She carefully studied the routes he was taking, and he had a flaw where he only looked over now and then.

She used her brief analysis to put her plan into motion, hoping he would continue to use this method. She was used to making split second decisions quickly and acting upon them without hesitation. It was like a double-edged personality trait she had, which sometimes proved useful and other times landed her flat in trouble. He ran swiftly and gained faster speeds, a little too fast for her. But he wasn't very observant. She broke out into a sudden burst of fast strides, chasing him. He was too far ahead as she used criss crossing patterns to match his, and each time he glanced over he thought he was safe and far ahead.

She began to work him steadily into a corner, getting him to see her when she wanted him to. Once more he turned his head, and he realized that she was in a slightly different place, making him change his direction slightly to avoid being caught by her. He then looked around and she was nowhere to be found.

He looked with desperation, wondering where she was. Had she stopped playing with him like the others once did?

"EEEee EEEeee EEEeeeveeee" He called out, thinking that she might be the same as the others. His heart started to become heavy, filled with loneliness, his only conclusion that she too had given up and left him. He tried once more as his eyes began to water. He knew he was about to cry, letting out one final call.

"Eeeeveeeeee!"

He felt a sudden impact along his left ribs as something grabbed him from the side, rolling him over and gripping to him. He started laughing out. She hadn't left him after all! But how did she do it? He realised she must have set this all up to corner him, then sneak up on him. Such a clever human! He wanted her so much, and he clung to her as their tumbling came to a halt.

He rested on top of her, growling at her, his tongue slithering out and lapping at her face as she returned his love with laughter. She was trying to protect herself from his actions, trying to get him off, but he was going to teach her a lesson and slobber over her! He felt her arms release him and her hands take a firm hold of his body, tossing him away like a light paper plane. She had got him and it dawned on him for the first time ever that he had been bested at the game he was undefeated at, and not by a pokemon but by a mere human?

She stood up and glanced down at him, as he raised his head to make eye contact with that cute little smile coming from her. She remembered it was time to go, and she sighed.

"Okay, little pokemon. I've got to go now."

She watched him as he seemed to not understand. Amber bent down and did something unusual. He felt a warm soft touch on the side of his muzzle, it was a little moist as she gave a small farewell kiss. What was this touch and why did it feel so fulfilling? He had seen this many times when the adult humans said farewell or greeted their youngsters who had been taken to the school in front of the orphanage.

He had always thought of this act of procreation as a trivial thing but had always remained curious about it. He never had felt anything like this. Was she to be the mother to him he had no memory of? She wont forsake him, she can't. Did she play with him to give him false hope? No. She would not do such a thing. He sensed her emotions and nothing was as bitter as what his mind was telling him. But he sensed she meant to leave him. He purred loudly as his chest vibrated subtly in gentle waves from his loud cry.

She stood up and said something. He did not quite understand but guessed its meaning, and she turned back and began walking away. He felt her sadness in her words and emotions; it was not a difficult thing to sense. He fumbled across the snow trying to follow her steps. She spoke out those sorrowful sounds, speaking her tongue.

Amber decided it was not in her to just abandon him. There was nothing for him here and possibly he would end up homeless when the orphanage closed in a couple of days. She was fully aware that there was no possible way that she could adopt him. Even if she took a false alias, she would need to be subjected to background checks and vetting before she could take him. She already had committed the crime of jumping over in here to play with the little tyke. Being implicated of kidnapping would just be another to tally up one more no-no.

Her heart began to ache a little. What had she done? She never meant to give him the hopes she was going to be his new trainer. She began feeling a burning inside of her that was almost sickening. It hurt. The thought crossed her mind that this was all her fault for misleading him. A part of her really wanted to end her loneliness, and to move on by adopting him, but she made a pact with herself four years ago to never take another partner.

A tear rolled down her face. She knew that Electabuzz would not want her to be alone forever without a pokemon to be her friend. A pokemon was an extension of the trainer. After all, a human without a pokemon was like day without the sun, or a night without the moon. Was this going to be a turning point for her? He had made her laugh and she felt her soul almost sing with joy whilst she played with him. She gritted her teeth, wondering what Electabuzz would want for her.

She looked down, seeing the big eyes of this creature almost begging her, pleading with her not to forsake him after having been shown such joy. It would break him. Something felt like shattering glass inside Amber, and it was clear to her that everyone deserves a second chance. It was something she had learned from her Electabuzz. She felt calm but warm now. She wanted this Eevee so much now, because he made her feel alive again and give her the same hope.

"Okay, you little scruffy thing. You can come, but I got to do something once we get out."

His eyes changed and they were not like the ones she had seen. They where not made of the pain of solitude but the joy of new friendship. Her own eyes had changed, of which he noticed in her. Amber wanted to live again instead of being this corpse, and the painful hollow space in her heart seemed to be filling.

She pointed at him to stay as she walked to the door, knocking loudly. It was only a moment later before it was answered. A middle aged woman in a grey cardigan opened the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

From what the Eevee could see, this girl was talking to his caretaker, who looked after him while he was a resident of the orphanage. His new friend pointed to him, as he wondered what they where speaking about. The two figures soon went inside, and his thoughts drifted about what was happening. Was he getting adopted finally?

Amber smiled at the lady after having talked awhile, awaiting her answer eagerly.

"I know it is wrong for me to just give him to you without having the correct paperwork, but I guess he will be on the streets soon anyway. I guess I can say he ran away "

Amber's smile rose

"You would really do that for me?" She replied with tears in her eyes, she had no idea of how and when it happened but she felt such happiness, it was alien to feel such things having not felt them for so long, they felt a little overwhelming hence the emotional outburst as she leapt hugging the older women.

"Calm down dear, call him a Christmas gift if you want then. I didn't think this would mean so much to you, and I'm very sure he will have a wonderful life with you. I can see you will make a amazing friend to him. Now hurry before one of my employee's turns up to take over for night duty. . . . . Merry Christmas."

Meanwhile the Eevee closed his eyes, imagining what life would be like with his new human companion. Will it be the magical adventure which he day dreamed about or even better? A short time lapsed before he heard that delightful voice of hers once more. No one had shown him such love and he yearned for more, and to snuggle in her arms at night, if she would permit. The mere thought of seeing her face when he awoke almost made him cry in happiness. His new friend will be there for him now, and he will never be alone.

He watched her run at the gates using large bouncing strides, jolting her body of the ground with a powerful leap using the side of the wall like a spring board to boost herself higher over the iron gates, landing safely on the other side. He realised she is a bit of a show boat but this he liked about her, it excited him to pursue her and to be her equal.

He watched her gesture, signalling him to follow her. The Eevee rushed to mimic her movement so he could show her that he was a athletic little tyke too. He lunged of the wall just as she had done waving his arms wildly as it went kind of wrong, landing on his rump beside her. He felt so embarrassed leaving his eyes a little tear ridden. He felt silly but just then he felt that special kiss on his cheek again, feeling his cheeks flush, he nuzzled against her lips to return the affection. The little Eevee bravely held back the tears watching her stand upright.

She let out a playful growl running ahead as he paced in her footsteps to wherever this may lead him. She was a funny human and he knew he could definitely get accustomed to this kiss thing, it was really pleasant and made him tingle inside.

One thing which she regretted all her life was never having had given Electabuzz a personal name. She only had the afterthought but it was something to late. She could not decide at the time and it went on for years and never happened. She hated herself for not giving him something as unique and as special as his own individual name but nothing can turn back the hand of time, but if she could have another chance she would have named him Malone. A reason she didn't want to name her new Pokemon Malone was purely simple, she wanted him as her new friend, not a replacement for what she had lost. The latter reason would have not only been unfair to her, but been unfair to him. The other reason made more sense; she no longer wanted to live in the shadow of the past.

This is a new chance to correct those regrets and mistakes, a second chance. This marked the blossoming of a new friendship, moving forward as she'd been living in the past way to long, and now its finally time to move on and set things right. She will never forget Electabuzz as he was such a big part of her life but she could finally stop punishing herself for what had happened, Electabuzz he would never have wanted her to isolate herself like she had done all these years, this she understood now.

This little Eevee needed a name but what? She had a brief think and the first thing that came to mind was a famous novelist famed for his amazing literature, he was known as Captain Havoc, who never left his full name. She did not know where or how that popped into her head but it seemed to be a good a name as any. The name did feel rather long to call out and he did seem excitable enough to cause mischievous havoc. She thought for a moment then had a a idea to shorten it to Havi. That's perfect!

She skipped along and as he ran circles of excitement around her trampling in the snow adorably, whilst wanting some attention. She was his savour, which he felt lovingly indebted to, or was it the other way around?

"Hey Pipsqueek, you're going to be called Havi! Like it? Well yes or no?" She looked at him waiting for a reply as he happily carried on jumping around her ecstatically.

"Ok I see you have no objections, so come on Havi we need to get you a pokeball"

Ambers heart felt less burdened with the cool evening air filling her lungs, making her feel light. The weight she had carried like lead, finally felt unshackled from her, leaving her to feel as if she could soar high above the clouds. Something new and wonderful has come into her life and that special thing is Havi. The best Christmas gift she'd ever received.

.

.

End Notes - Thanks for reading this humble piece, and in all that is fluffy I declare cuddles to all who are following this story. Please leave feedback and coments to keep inspiring me to reach the end and I promise to deliver. It highly motivates me to know you are out there enjoying my work. A special thanks to my Beta who I shall keep annonymous but he knows who he is :)


	2. Chapter 2 Transcending Boundries

**Affections**

Chapter 2

~Transcending Boundaries~

.

.

Months had ascended upon Amber since her life changed for the better. Her weary body came to elegantly rest on the grass, traces of sweat sliding down the silk softness of her skin, the performer having completed her regular rounds of arduous exercises. The summer smelled sweet like nights spent drinking Rosetta wine, locked in her caravan with Havi, away from the insecurities of the world. It had to be said that many nights were lost in such a way, or with a more precise word; found. She could bask like this forever in the irreplaceable peace it rendered. Her body lazed, an arm outstretched to cradle her head like a pillow, watching Havi with sparkling eyes of joy whilst he jumped around, making her giggle with the giddiness of a school girl solely from his playful antics and energetic behaviour.

The grass was moist from the previous night, soothing against the heat beaming down on her soft, pearly white skin that somehow always failed to tan; on a latter note, more like sunburn. Havi had unfortunately failed to grow much during this time, and even though he had reached adulthood according to Eevee years, his appearance seemed rather close to that of an infant. She tried in devoted earnestness to help him, buying various Pokemon supplements and herbal concoctions to remedy this, but to no avail. She knew the lack of food, prior nutrition and the blatant fact that he had been stricken with a life-threatening sickness when he was found had adversely affected his growth. He didn't seem to have a care in the world for the likes of these things as she did. His only concern was to remain by her side; as long as he had the pleasure of her company, it meant everything.

There was no denying the red headed girl loved nothing more than to spend long hours with him upon completion of her daily training. At other times nothing could touch the tranquillity bestowed by lazing around goofing off with him till the twilight came to take them back home, the last being just as rapturous. These everyday routines had become complacent, like clockwork. Regardless of the same cycles rotating day in and day out, she never grew tired with Havi, and the only part of the day that made her feel reluctant was when she had to part with him to commence her daily training.

Amber observed with a kind gaze that never grew weary, eyeing his little moon shines as he charged her, leaping to her bosom like a predatory animal taking his chance as if she was a prey. She was quick to react, embracing him with arms that circled around him in a flurry of quick motion. To him they were the wings of an angel encasing him within a sanctuary she reserved solely for him. She was his saviour and he saw her as no less, for she granted him a love that no one else had. She was a special human, and the likes of which he had never experienced. He acknowledged it within the depths of his small frame, and knew it was as if his prayers had been answered that last winter's day.

"Let's get going. We will be moving tomorrow to Violet City." The circus was set to return to the city where she originally found her sweet little Havi. During the time they had spent together, he had become accustomed to human speech and understood every word Amber said. Even though he could not speak any of his own, it made no difference, for Amber was able to read his body language as well as any word he could possibly want to tell her.

The equipment was already packed, locked and loaded aboard the many caravans as they amassed in an orderly line a couple hundred meters ahead. She slowly stood up, adorned in her navy denim shorts and supporting a white, slogan-ridden t-shirt. Her hard-worked body cuddled him close. Havi rested his head against her chest and listened carefully to the soft thumping of her heart. The rhythm never failed to lull him into a comfortable drowse, and no matter how his day turned out, that lovely sound from within her chest instilled a peace he could only gain when she held his head to her.

Nuzzling softly within her embrace, he heard every breath she took. Her bare feet paced along the moistness of the soil, the blades of grass pleasantly tickling the spaces between her toes as she strolled casually along. The caravans all carried similar decorative themes, swirled in colourful vibrant tones of golds and reds, which neared with each second. It was moments later when she reached her caravan that she heard the voice of her long-time companion, as well as the stir of a couple firm pats to the rear.

"Come on, peachy butts; you sure took your sweet time!"

"Hey! Don't touch my ass, Harry-ass."

"Don't call me Harry-ass. Harry will suffice. And I'm not indulging, I'm telling you off, toots. Besides, we have a long night's travel ahead while you hold everyone up by playing around on that field all day." A slow sigh slipped past his lips. "If you weren't such a cutie, I'd _really_ spank it. Now tuck yourself in so we can get going, or else I will."

She pouted at him, and then noted Havi staring with anger-imbued eyes that burned with a particular rage. Amber too felt it almost immediately after; it slowly settled back down as she boarded her humble little home, bolting the rickety old door securely shut behind her. Amber undeniably knew she was pretty, already casting thoughts into the recent words exchanged. All it took was a compliment to make a woman feel good about herself. Even though she lacked interest in romantic involvements of any kind, a few well-placed words from anyone about her figure always managed to delightfully uplift her.

The travel arrangement made sense; training and practice routines were conducted during the day, whilst travel came by night when the performers retired for the evening. It was very convenient and it worked well. The moon came to rest its face upon a pillow of clouds, an invitation for them to also seek the sleep that night brings. Amber's little refuge was tidy and arranged to her taste. Her hand slid down, probed beneath the armchair, and upon finally locating the small, fiddly lever, she gave a tug as the chair drew out into a compact single bed.

This little mobile home had all the conveniences she needed: a condensed shower, a futon chair, and a small table, with two large bean bags to sit on while she ate. She even had a small tabletop gas hob she could tuck away after use, and most importantly, she had Havi. It wasn't long before she was all washed up, teeth sparkling and in her comfy, loosely-fitting pyjama'. The key word being "loose" was probably an understatement; one size too big was about right, although it did make her look really cute in a way.

The day that followed . . .

The morning came. A light brimming with such vitality radiated through the windows like an invitation for them to awaken and embrace the new day. Havi was first to bask in its warmth as the rays lit up his face, rousing him softly from within the realm of dreams. His body was blanketed within the shelter of Amber's arms. His mood perked up a few keys, having had the joy of being snuggled pleasingly close to her. He was quite the active little fellow this morning, slowly wriggling out of her soft furless arms as to avoid disturbing the peaceful slumber that his human still partook in. Besides, she looked so nice this way. She had no fur apart from that mane that came down from her head; humans were such funny creatures this way. No wonder they needed foreign material to warm them! But he liked the touch of it and the way it felt, or maybe it was just Amber's skin.

The invigorated Eevee hopped along in excited skips towards the table, leaping up in a lithe stretch of his supple body, just about making the catch with his paws. He was remarkably fast but not the greatest of jumpers; his hind legs kicking behind him while he fought to retain his grip in an attempt to hoist himself up. Two soft arms slowly cupped the undersides of his, then lifted him steadily. He looked around with a big cheesy grin.

Little Havi had failed to notice when his princess had actually awoken. He loved the sensation of being lifted by her, felt his body gently elevate onto the table beside the window, and settled in a soft landing on top of it with her aid. He watched as she sat down on the bean bag and leaned forward, letting her arms fold across the oaken table. She finally placed her chin upon her hands that were planted flatly against its rough textured surface, greeting him with early morning smiles.

"Good morning, you noisy little scoundrel! Come here."

The little Eevee walked on all fours to sit and face her. She pushed her nose into his, nuzzling it side to side affectionately.

"Who's a cute Pokemon?"

He grinned, giggling back and rubbing his nose side to side along with hers to return the affection.

"That's right; it's little Havi!"

Havi took the initiative to engage in a morning romp of his mischievous bouts, his ears perked and his beady eyes widened. If hyperactivity could be a switch you could turn off, then Havi's was certainly broken. She sent him an attentive gaze, as it was attention he hungrily yearned, and for her it was a pleasure to lavish him with all he desired. Little growls came from the playful stalker as Amber waved a little tassel tied to a string before him. Havi happily bounced like a ping ball to and fro, swatting with a frown of concentration. It was then on that leap that both their heads collided while they travelled over a bump.

"Ouch!" She pouted cutely. They both stared at each other, then started laughing. His paw came to rest gently upon her forehead, massaging it better gently while she attentively reached with her own hand and soothingly rubbed his little boo boo away, her fingers kneading through his soft fur.

"Now you know what you have to do to say sorry, right?" She pointed to her forehead where she received the little ouchie. He smiled and scurried for her forehead to apply a small peck, kissing her better. His eyes followed the tip of her finger as she pointed to her cheek and smiled, and Havi was eager to oblige. He turned to her cheek and gave another soft peck, followed with a tiny lap of his tongue. As her hand reached down to ruffle the fur on his head, he heard her giggle. Amber took hold of him with both her hands, as she was about to place that welcome and familiar magic she gave him every day, since the first day, the small kiss he loved just as much as the very first time it had been bestowed upon him. He felt the warm tingle tickle all his skin all over as her lips were placed upon his welcoming cheek.

She gently pulled away. Both went quiet just smiling at each other; merely being with one another was enough for them to both feel happy and content. Her smile turned more solemn once she noticed something that caught her out of benevolence.

"Ooooh, quick, looksy!" Havi looked at her with slight perplexity.

She pointed through the misty window, one constructed of low quality glass. Only rubble remained of the once-filled orphanage. It felt sorrowful to know what had happened to it, for if it was still open, then others may have found the bliss that she has.

"Remember? That's where we met."

Havi shuddered, as if caught in the wake of a small tremor. In a split second she felt the same shuddering effect. It was the same as last night; was she feeling what he did? She shook her head and smiled; that was clearly just a silly thought and more than likely coincidental; she tallied it up to an emotion driven from mutual thoughts- after all, they shared so many common feelings about that place.

A few minutes passed on, and they were lost in appreciation of one another before her caravan eventually rolled to a firm halt. A loud noise came in its usual manner of a sharp, ear-aching wake-up call, like a piercing fog horn. It meant that for those not already awake, it was time to get up for all the packing and unpacking and setting up that needed to be done. She climbed to her feet, made her way to the door, wistfully let her hand unbolt the door, and nudged it open.

"I need to get ready. Go out and get some fresh air. I got a show to prepare for." Havi bounced off the table and bolted out the door. He stopped just outside, giving a small grin as he gazed back at her, blinking adorably, before shooting off to play somewhere.

"Hey, you little Rascal! Remember to go to the Pokemon care tent when the show starts if I don't see you before then, or a Pidgey may carry you away!"

Havi had not been to this place in so long, and he took a deep whiff of the familiar aroma he could call his heritage. He scampered playfully along the soft morning grass of the park, the stretch of lawn blooming with flowers. He remembered that he had been found in this park when he was taken to the shelter of the orphanage. It felt like he was taking a trip down memory lane.

As usual, he watched people start to set their camps and tents. The circus was amazing, and the things he saw he could have only wished for back then. He never really found acceptance all the months he had been with the circus. The other Pokemon looked down on him; he was an outcast. He sometimes wondered what Amber saw in him. For one, he lacked the ability to fight properly in a Pokemon battle, and second off, he was tiny and very underdeveloped in comparison to other Eevees.

Havi felt blessed to have such a wonderful person adopt him. Many can only imagine what he had with Amber. It had become sacred, as rare as a rose that blooms in winter. Every day he had hopes, plans on befriending those Pokemon who would shun him, for all the words they could say to him were only words, but sometimes words hurt more than any physical injury that could be inflicted upon him.

Havi wandered along the divine path, picking out the flowers and eating them naughtily, the taste sour on some, and sweet on others. His eyes roamed the colourful vastness and the pretty shapes, finding one that seemed to stand out. His petite body trampled towards it with carefree motion. He lunged like a wild little Pokemon, biting into the purple-and-blue-coloured flower, which concluded in the unwelcome bitterness that filled the realms of his mouth.

"Bleh Bleh Bleh! Eeveeeeeee!" He spat out the half-chewed flower almost immediately.

Havi did not like it at all as he frantically swabbed his tongue with a paw in cartoony fashion, trying desperately to rid it of the undesirable taste. He heard laughter coming from somewhere behind him, a kind-hearted presence.

"You're such a silly Pokemon, Havi! Hehehe..." That unmistakable voice. The little Pokemon whipped his agile body around excitedly, rushing towards the origin. It was no other then his Amber, her hands extended down, raising the little Eevee like a feather into her hands.

"Somehow I knew you would be doing something silly. Didn't like the taste of that one, huh?" He rolled out his tongue, pointing to it with wet eyes.

"Well, I got to take you some place safe anyway. The Pokemon care tent for you, Mister!" She carried him gently, him snuggling up in her cradled arms, not wanting to part with her, but this was always the feeling he got when he was with her. His body felt so warm brushed up against her soft fabrics; he closed his eyes and imagined them playing tag like they usually did.

Havi opened his eyes to look around. He was in a large tent with not humans, but other Pokemon. He must have fallen asleep in her arms. He heard purrs coming from in front of him; he always saw Pokemon here that took this time for procreational mating, but he had never grasped the concept until now. The alluring smell sent his mind a mixture of signals, which only served to confuse him, and he especially felt the awakening of a new sensation, a yearning for something; it was so alien to him.

He jumped around excitedly and wanted to join in on their playing.

"I wanna play, too!"

"Damn it! Why did that hyperactive squirt have to wake up," came the feminine voice of the Lopunny as she got herself ready for her regular group mating ritual, waiting for the Cradily over there to become excited, but this really killed her mood. The green Pokemon behind her sent a menacing glare.

"Can I?"

"No," came the reply from another female that was already participating in an explicit act. There were many males and a few females who alternated partners.

"Come on, I want to be friends with you guys too, you know!" He rushed over to line up for a go of this odd game that they always liked to play, as he was desperate to befriend them.

Havi felt a harsh blow to the side of his ribs as he skidded along the floor, yelping afterward. The Hitmonchan lowered his leg from having delivered the cruel blow. Laughter and mockery soon followed.

"Look at you, Havi! You're not even a Pokemon! You are this pathetic little thing that no one would want," A Chatot replied in his screechy parrot-like voice.

"You're wrong! Amber wants me, and I want all of you to be my friends, too!"

Havi made a heartfelt extension for the companionship he sought from those who shunned him. He had no place for malice nor harboured any detest for them. They were only acting this way because he was different, and he knew he had to find some way to show them he was not so different, make them see past his appearance.

"Amber pities you, that's all, and so do we. But not enough for you to join us and mate. You probably don't even have a dick, Havi!"

"No! She doesn't pity me, she loves me! ...Err, sir? What is a dick?" Havi asked. Laughter burst out around him in cruel heaves.

"You're such a loser!" the Chatot scorned coldly.

Havi lay there both physically and emotionally hurt, having to bear their words which wounded him inside. This was a pain he thought he left behind at the orphanage, a pain he knew too well: the pain of being bullied and an outsider.

Elsewhere . . . . . .

Within the master tent where all show preparations and final rehearsals took place, Amber clenched her ribs as pain circulated around her side. It was almost as though she had been kicked a moment ago. She shook her head, almost slipping from the tripwire- not the best of places to be; her feet were treading along with care up until now. She teetered on a rather unsteady foot; her perfect balance was failing her.

She wondered if her mental fortitude had swayed while flipping across a moment ago, resulting in a pulled muscle or something. The pang around her petite upper frame felt so strong. A foreboding sadness soon resounded from the reaches of her soul to trickle through her body without explanation. Why where her tears beginning to build reservoirs within her eyelids? It was so strange. She gasped in short successions, feeling them run down her cheeks. She wasn't crying from the pain, as her trained body allowed for a greater threshold to be reached before she would submit to it; it was something else.

Amber lowered herself to a squat, suddenly extending her legs with a full thrust upwards into an athletic flip, her body twirling in precise wheels. She landed with grace and finished on the soft matt that awaited her. In an hour or so she would be doing this before hundreds, and the thought of spinning through the ring of fire she would soon confront made the exhilaration begin to mount and creep along her spine already. That was the last of her practice. The only preparation that remained was her costume and make-up.

Amber's soul felt unease about what just happened. Why was she feeling such emotional discomfort when there was nothing around her that could inspire such feelings to surface? Her wandering feet carried her with concern to the make-up tent.

"Hi Cheryl!"

"Ah, Amber! Just in time. I finished getting your usual cosmetics together. Want the regular, right?" replied the petite brunette in her early forties. Cheryl had draping, curly her that elegantly fell to her shoulder. She seemed to be in a happy mood, wanting to work her skills to transform Amber into the high flyer on stage that all her fans knew her as.

"Yeah, that'll do."

Amber rested back on an old office chair; being at the circus meant not all the luxuries of a beauty parlour were available. Cheryl picked up a warm towel and placed it over Amber's face. The sensation was relaxing to a therapeutic level. The face paint artist carefully mixed the white porcelain face paint together with some foundation in a small pot.

"How's little Havi? Has he made new friends with the other Pokemon yet?"

"I'm not sure, but I should check up on him sometimes. I do force him to stay at the Pokemon care tent so he could at least try to make friends. I tend to worry a lot about him when I am training, and naturally I don't want him to be alone."

"I understand. I'm sure he'll make Pokemon friends eventually, if he hasn't already. Don't worry about him."

"That's the problem... I do worry about him, and a lot."

Cheryl removed the towel, then slowly applied moisturiser to Amber's forehead and cheeks, then walked behind her so they both could face the mirror and continue to chat while she was being prepared. Cheryl's finger worked to spread the moisturiser down her forehead and to her nose, not forgetting the ridges around her eyes. Then, she picked up the primer from a small side table.

"I'll make you look really special today. I have a bit of glitter and some little gold stars, too. Would you like them along the tops of your eyebrows and cheeks?"

"Yeah, that would be fantastic! Thanks."

-/-

Havi retorted to the feelings inside. It felt like loneliness overshadowing him. He couldn't befriend them as he so desired, leaving him to feel want, but the act itself eluded him. He didn't care for the mean things they said or did. He could forgive them. He felt the burden of being by himself in this haven full of Pokemon, yet not one had extended the hand of friendship as he had many times.

He wanted Amber so much; he missed her sorely. The little Pokemon scrambled to his feet. There were rules in place, and the Pokemon care tent was supposed to be one where he would make friends and have fun, but to say that was the same thing as claiming hell was a place to have fun, as that's what it had become for Havi.

Havi disobeyed the circus rules that stated all non-performing Pokemon were to stay within the care tent or their respective Pokeballs while the circus was in session. He had no desire to break these stipulations. It was to avoid being taken or abducted by other trainers. The young Eevee staggered out with a partial limp, yearning the peace which only Amber could instil.

The Eevee struggled to make his way out into the open. The park was filled with spectators that had come to see the amazing spectacle and feats of the circus. Havi limped and swayed, avoiding being trampled on, desperately trying to make his way to where Amber would be, the only place he knew she would show up, and that was the place she would perform.

Havi scampered along, making it to the entrance quickly and evading the footsteps, still nimble regardless of using only three legs; he had managed to adapt to this handicap without needing the fourth. It was by far a lot more comfortable, as the pain in his side screamed when he used his front right paw. All the muscles around that rib clenched it tight pangs if he tried.

The Pokemon made snuck past the backstage bouncers. It was amazing he could get this far unnoticed. This clean record was not meant to last because a tall old man knelt before him.

"So little guy, you're Ambers friend, huh?"

He looked up to see the face of a man, recognising him as the one who had nurtured and raised his Amber much like she was raising him now. He knew the significance of such a figure as a gentle hand came to receive him. His touch was not as soft and his skin texture felt rougher then Ambers, but it felt warm. Havi nuzzled his hand and the man smiled.

"I can see why you've grown on Amber so much. You're a affectionate little tyke. Well, it can't hurt to let you stay since you seem like you won't get in trouble. I'm Laurel, by the way. I run things around here."

The man adorned a silly hat with stars and some stripes. His outfit looked like a blue and white penguin suit, although it did look rather funny. Havi felt a rush of wind as his body shot into the air, lifted high by the old gentleman. Havi nestled within his arms, becoming like a bird in flight as he was loftily taken away.

The little Pokemon was transported to his feet on top of a table with a grand view of the opening act, with the royalties having the best seats in the house by the ringmaster's side. His head got softly petted as he let out small cooing sounds.

"Have you ever seen Amber perform, little one?"

Havi ecstatically shook his head.

"Well then! You're in for a treat! I'm going to let you stay and watch her."

Havi's eyes grew big and wide. They almost sparkled, in fact, and it forced Laurel to laugh. He could see it in the little Eevee's eyes how badly he wanted to see his mistress in action.

-/-

Amber had finished dressing into her outfit. The Lycra hugged her body perfectly through every contour of her curvaceous figure. She seemed completely transformed, her skin from her face all the way through to her arms, akin to that of a porcelain doll. Two large red spots decorated her cheeks, and stars ran in a symmetrical line over one side of her face above her eyebrow. Her hair had been groomed to a bun at the back of her head so her hair did not hinder her swift performance; it dropped all the way down her back, after all.

The young lady strolled across backstage feeling as if Havi was close by. She peered through those eyes of hers so fitting of her birth name, the beauty rich with the colour of amber stones she had been so justifiably named after. Her intuition seemed far keener, and she could swear Havi was here. Amber took her searching steps as her pupils moved along the whites of her eyes, scanning for him.

Her short journey of soul-searching led her with precarious steps to the secluded area just beyond the back of the stage. It was the ringmaster's personal box, to where he watched the exhibition of all his devoted workers. Her view settled upon the Eevee playfully as she snuck like a mouse from within the shadows to stalk below him. Her unsuspecting Havi innocently waited for her to show up, unaware of her mischievous intent. She knew it would be a little funny and Havi loved playing around. She decided it was time to pounce up at him.

"MWAAAAAARRRrrrrrrr..."

The little Eevee let out a yelp and Amber's own heart erupted in fear as he fell backwards, cushioned by his rump. It felt as if her own heart had leaped right out of her chest. A single droplet of sweat rolled down her forehead as she gasped. The two stared at each other and panted; it seemed far more than coincidental when she had put the earlier incidents down to. She stared at him a little while and yes, she was feeling what he was. This was definitely not the laugh she was looking for. Laurel interjected with his little protest.

"Amber, you know how small and fragile he is! That was completely uncalled for; look how terrified he is! Now say you're sorry!"

Laurel was quite rightly serious, and she had gone a little overboard with her playfulness.

"I'm sorry, cutie. I didn't think it would be that scary."

Amber held out her arms, wanting to nurture him, and he leaned forward to be taken. She drew him back to her bosom, holding him protectively. Havi could be very sensitive and emotionally frail at times, and that had slipped her mind. She felt remorseful as if she had committed a great crime against him. Was she losing her mind in thinking they were connected spiritually? It seemed an insane notion for such a thing to even exist.

Amber's focus drifted back to the dull pain that riddled the right side of her ribs, directly below her shoulder. Her watery eyes filled with the need of forgiveness scanned the side of his ribs; she didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to be certain. Her finger pointed and protruded outwards toward the area. Was he really injured and had she really felt it when it happened? She hoped she was wrong, but also wanted this spiritual unity at the same time, as crazy at it sounded.

Her finger gently prodded against his soft, furred ribs. She felt the pain spiral up and increase to such a level that they both flinched, evoking a small cry from them both. He was hurt, and she felt the exact same pain, as unlikely as it was. Her finger continued, even though it was hurting them both, to ensure he hadn't broken his ribs, and after a short moment she stopped looking into Havi's eyes which seemed ready to cry. Had their love for each other become so strong they had become spiritually bound or developed some form of psychic link? It seemed too insane, but it was exactly that. She giggled as her lips descended to his nose, giving him a affectionate kiss.

"You'll be fine; you're just bruised."

The loud sound of drums and trumpets called out for Laurel to rise and play courteous host. He stood from his armchair, smiling over at Amber and Havi.

"It's nice to see you two have made up, but now it's show time. So do your thing, Amber; you have a new fan to please!" He smiled, looking at Havi.

Amber set him down on the table by the ringmaster's chair as he walked out to cheers and the roar of the crowd to greet his presence. Amber waved as she ran off to the side of the ring and began scaling the runs of the ladder which led up the tall pole. Havi felt such excitement grip his heart, finally being given the chance to see his angel perform before him.

Laurel greeted the crowd as he gave a bow of respect to show his pleasure, and gratitude for those who chose to come to attend this sunny mid afternoon day.

"Welcome to the Circus of Dreamer, for we are the ones made of such things that inspire others. We perform superhuman feats of the likes only we can. From the alluring, sensual acrobatics to the death-defying finishes, from amazing feats to those that have no equal. I hope you enjoy the show, and without further ado, my humble ladies and gentlemen, I present the deity of the high wire, the passion of the sublime air . . . . AMBER!" Laurel's arm pointed high up to the top of the post as the lights came to bring Amber into the limelight.

Laurel's tasks were done for now. He returned to his seat of resignation for the rest of the act. He could see that Havi looked very concerned. His hand came to give a few gentle pats to his head.

"Why so worried? She's done this a thousand times, if not more. She is very good at this; just watch and you'll see what I mean."

Havi couldn't deny he felt worried seeing her up so high. He was scared and she could sense it. Her head turned to his direction and from under the mask she wore, a delectable smile of soothing comfort was sent to him, and his fear dissipated. She had a calming effect that only she could grant him. It made his heart felt stronger. She turned slowly, running her toes along the high wire, testing it before she took the step.

Her shapely long legs spread and tumbled along the high wire, in supple and divine movements; they held a rapture that felt so sensual in every aspect. Her display of acrobatics across the thin rope, were awe-inspiring with amazing balance. She achieved feats with such ease that not even most Pokemon could accomplish it within their life time. Havi lay speechless as his mouth flapped open in amazement, and nothing but pure applause submitted to her. His Amber was truly a divinity. The audience was speechless and holding their breath through each of her movements, each elegantly rendered with perfect execution. This was truly art in motion.

The rings were lit; fire surged its licking lips, sparkling over the rims. Her body flipped through them magnificently as if she was made of something lighter than air itself. The audience gasped and clapped through each fiery ring she left in the wake of her intricate movements, till finally she reached the other side. The circus erupted in cheerful revere of her unbelievable display of balance and coordination.

Amber climbed down, still receiving the praise she rightfully earned. Havi watched her returning to his side, and she gently scooped him up in her arms. Havi looked up and felt taken away, his facial expression amazed, so quiet, still digesting what he had seen today. His admiration for her grew; she was even more amazing then he had ever thought. Words could not describe what he felt. He worshipped her.

He finally came to rest on the dry green grass beside her caravan, the overhead sun still smiling down with its welcomed shine. His matted fur glowed with the sun's vibrancy, and so did he from what he felt. He let out a tiny squeal of excitement, watching her roll onto her back as she patted her belly for him to jump on and join her; no way would he object. Havi limped on with his injury and she helped guide him up with her soft hands. Even with all her hard training they still felt so gentle.

The little Pokemon curled up on her belly. The Lycra material over her flesh felt like a warm, snuggly bed sheet for him to rest upon. He felt her fingers siphoning through his fur, lulling him making him clamp his eyes shut so he may enjoy the feeling of the warm flushes that washed over him; he was happy and he knew it. Tears of joy rolled down his face. He believed his feelings to be true when they said he was the luckiest Pokemon in the world.

"You know, sometimes you're so silly, and no matter what you do, it makes me smile. You changed me. I am indebted to you for the life you restored within me. It's a shame you aren't human. You posses everything I would have adored in an admirer. Nonetheless, not even a human could give me what you have."

The Pokemon purred, listening, wishing he could return the sweet, melodious words that rang like sweet symphony.

"The other Pokemon must have been mean, right? Did they say horrible things to you? You shouldn't worry about what those other Pokemon think. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you are special, and no matter what you look like, or how small you are, I find everything about you charming. You complete me... God, I sound so corny, but it's true. It's who you are inside that I like."

Tears began to stream down. He couldn't understand why he was so loved and why he loved her so much. Their friendship was unbreakable. He felt a happiness he never felt before. He realised that even though he was a Pokemon, he didn't just love her, he was a part of her very existence. He let his eyes close, as soothing images of her delectable smile filled his emotions.

Havi's eyes shot wide open. Something strange was happening. His body began to glow bright, like there was a powerful energy radiating from deep inside him. His little form ascended as Amber reached for him. He weightlessly hovered up before she could take him, and a blinding light erupted outwards. Amber shielded her eyes from the brilliant white. She began to slowly open them to find that Havi was nowhere to be seen, and before her was something different altogether.

She reached with a subtle and slow motion, for what had just transpired wasn't completely coming to her. Her arms guided with a need to know what was before her. Amber's eyes were motionless. Her bottom lip carried a tremble of uneasiness. This thing looked fierce, and intimidating, maybe dangerous was a good description.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be released as soon as my Beta has gone through it. A big thanks to Angela for editing this for me. Remember please review as all feedback even the smallest of comments is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3 Where Art Thou

**Affections**

Chapter 3

_~where art thou~_

_._

_. _

It had the softest-looking fur, the colour of gentle lavender, short and perfect, its physique strong and lined with powerful feline muscles, its inner ear a slightly darker shade. An unusual but pretty red gem marked its forehead. Its tail forked in two midway through. Its eyes suddenly locked onto her, making her jump a little and gasp, withdrawing her hand quickly with reflexive action. A little fear was emerging from within her.

"Amber, it's ok. It's me."

She tilted her head back looking for a sign of someone around her, but no one but her and this strange Pokemon where here. Her eyes began to get a little watery

"Where is my Havi? I swear if you've done something to him, God help you, I'll..." Amber stopped. It was just not in her to make threats. She was only running on emotion and desperation.

"Why don't you ask your heart?" It was a realisation that broke into her; the voice was coming from within her head. She already knew it was Havi, but... it can't be! Was he the same Havi or a new Havi?

"No, I'm the same Havi, although I do feel somewhat strange. I haven't just mentally and physically evolved. I have also gained the ability to speak to your heart and mind directly."

Amber felt some disbelief with his words, his personality conflicting with the little Eevee she knew. Havi was light hearted and silly, but this psychic... thing stood there, intimidating her, and his personality seemed so serious.

"I don't believe you."

Havi's face became noticeably downtrodden. Those eyes she saw when she first ran into Havi at the orphanage, that unforgettable look. It was Havi. She felt so confused.

"Should I do it the old way where I do something silly? Rather, how about this?" The Espeon twisted his flexible body towards his posterior, locking his teeth on his own rump with a quick motion. He darted forwarded, quickly slapping her thigh with a paw swat, not too hard though. Amber almost shot straight to her feet as Havi stuck his tongue out. He almost hit her special intimate spot, the cheeky little Pokemon!

"OUCCHIEEEee! What was that for?" Their linked bond allowed her to feel her own rear bitten, as well as that slap to the thigh.

The Espeon rubbed his tail over his rump to sooth his self-inflicted soreness and laughter bounced around in Ambers head. For some reason that slap even a little erotic, but she had no idea why.

"What, didn't like? Want to get me back? Well, you've got to catch me first."

Amber's face lit up, her excitement growing to his challenge. This was more like the Havi she knew. Havi bravely hid the true reason he had become so happy and evolved, because at the moment that triggered his evolution, it was as clear as the cloudless skies above that he had fallen in love, unlikely as it seemed. There was no way he could hide it forever, and it would be folly on his part if he was to confess such a thing to her. He stayed firm with his will, would not allow the purity blessed in the love they shared to be stained with something so foreign and unheard of. Havi had not only evolved but his whole being had matured and moved on.

One thing was for sure, he was much bigger than other Espeons, which was unusual. Maybe those supplements and remedies she had given him had been the cause, but it all was unclear. She could happily run around with him all day if it weren't for the fact that there was another show in the evening. She was immensely pleased that the evolution had healed his injury. But the time came when she needed to part with him, and her laughter and giggles slowly settled. He was Havi; so what if he could talk now? Well, at least to her mind.

"Hey, you don't have to go to the Pokemon tent, you know?"

I'll be fine. Go on, you'll be late.

It still felt strange that he could read her thoughts. She had nothing to hide from him, so it didn't really matter. Someone else would have found it very uncomfortable. It seemed to be a one-way thing: she couldn't read his thoughts; they remained within the shrouded veils of secrecy. Havi watched the beautiful creature that was his mistress walking off as the oranges of the overhead skies burned brightly with the setting sun.

The strong-willed Pokemon was adamant to befriend them now more than before. Perhaps his new form would be enough to lodge those skeptical feeling towards him. He dashed along the grass and entered the tent. It was the same sight, the same Pokemon. They stared in his direction, unsure of who this stranger was.

"State your business? Only those who are owned by the people in this circus as welcome," the cruel Chatot spoke.

The Lopunny stared at the Espeon with eyes that demanded him to indulge in her sinful activities.

"Murrrrr, he's rather tasty. I'd say he can share and warm the spot under me."

The Hitmonchan stared at him with burning envy, as this lilac outsider seemed to have gained the attention of the females within the tent. Havi could sense the hostility.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want to fold a new leaf and start over. I want to try being your friend. Is that too much to ask?"

"Friend? . . . . Damn, is that you, Havi?" The Chatot asked, rather surprised.

"Yes."

Another more alluring female voice spoke out to him.

"My my, how you've grown, Havi. I think I might have been mistaken in thinking you weren't Pokemon enough. From where I'm standing, you're definitely more than most here," came the sultry voice of the Gardevoir.

"This is total bullshit!" Cried out the Machamp. "Who the hell do you think you are, coming in here, wanting to be a friend only to stab us in the back by seducing our females?"

"I'm not trying to take anything away from you, but if that's how you feel, then I'll be on my way."

"Not so fast, Havi!" The Hitmonchan blocked the entrance as the Chatot and Machamp, along with a Cradilly, surrounded Havi. The other males seemed to stay back, not wanting any part in this.

The Chatot stared him up and down.

"Listen, Havi, I don't think you got the message last time, but this time we are going to make sure you get it and never come back here again."

The Espeon could feel their hostility rising and could read their violent intentions. There was no way out, and if he were hurt, Amber would also be thrown into physical pain. He didn't want to hurt them, and he sensed that they fully intended to go through with this. He braced himself, letting his legs relax a little so he could make any reflex actions he needed.

"I don't want to fight you. Can we just forget about it?" Havi asked one last time. The Machamp began to rush into him...

The blow came rushing toward the Espeon, his natural instincts making up for his lack of battle experience. The hairs along his body bristled, each individual strand standing on end and sending signals directly to his brain, predicting the move and exactly how to avoid it. All it took was one small twist of his feline body to cause the blow to miss and slam directly into the ground.

Machamp didn't understand how his first swing had missed, the fact that it _had _infuriated him. Before, he was just going to teach the whelp a lesson. Now? Now he wanted revenge for Havi making his attack look stupid.

As Machamp threw two more punches, Hitmonlee decided to join in. At the same time his comrade's fists were descending, the Kicking Pokemon shot along the floor with the grace and speed of an Altaria about to strike. Stopping short a foot or so, the Hitmonlee spun, throwing his leg up in a wide arc with the intent of crashing down on Havi. As both fists and the leg swung down, Havi's ears gave a subtle twitch, already knowing exactly where they would fall.

Jumping back to avoid the fists, he gave a sharp lunge to the right then moved quickly to the left as the Machamp followed through with another punch. Before he could even glance up, he _knew_ the Hitmonlee was already swinging his legs forward with a Double Kick. _How_ he knew he couldn't discern, but the brush of air as he jumped back twice in quick succession was enough not to make him question it.

A pressure slowly built up behind his forehead as he kept moving, gradually losing some of the fear that had clung to him like a Muk. This was _easy!. _ The Machamp seemed almost too slow as his arms shot forward and the Hitmonlee's attacks were child's play to figure out. A quick sidestep and a twirl caused him to face both of them, the pressure behind his forehead suddenly erupting forth, bashing against his temples like a migraine before bliss settled in.

Unluckily for the Hitmonlee and Machamp, there was no relief from the incoming Psychic assault. A shock wave rippled from Havi, crashing into both of them with enough force to send them flying back. Machamp hit one of the thick, wooden support posts for the tent, the resounding crack clearly indicating the pole was damaged before the grey Pokemon slumped forward. Thankfully, the pole bent but didn't fall; however, Hitmonlee hit the cloth wall of the tent and the force pulled the pole the opposite way, splitting it further. He looked as if he was going to rise again, but he swayed heavily and fell face first in the dirt.

Concerned, Havi took a small step forward, wanting to make sure that neither of the Pokemon were severely injured; especially the Machamp, as that crack could have just as easily been his spine, but he didn't get a chance.

Cradilly, who'd been watching the fight, suddenly jumped in to continue what his friends had started. Lunging forward, with a swirl of its head, the Cradilly shot its pink tendrils out, intending to ensnare and constrict around Havi. Had it have planned it out better, it might have succeeded. However, the defeat of its friends made it reckless, its tendrils missing and losing the element of surprise. After that, the continued attacks fell short of even touching the Espeon as he spun and twisted, flexing around the varying pink strikes.

"Stop it!" Havi shouted out, not wanting to continue such a pointless fight.

The Cradilly didn't seemed inclined to stop, in fact, he picked up speed, putting more force behind his blows. The floor cracked under the pressure as Havi continued to back up and evade, a pressure building at the center of his forehead. He opened his mouth to call out a warning but it was too late. Energy formed there, growing brighter and brighter, not allowing him to shut his mouth. When enough had built up, it shot forward, the raw power colliding and slamming into the green Pokemon, sending it tumbling backwards and skidding along the floor. The blast continued, ploughing the Cradilly into the tent side, burning through it, and leaving the Pokemon in a crumpled heap outside.

Silence filled the Pokemon tent, those who didn't participate in the fight were left with uncertainty regarding what to do. Havi was just as confused, not knowing how this had happened. Glancing at the Pokemon he'd knocked out, then to those along the edge of the tent, he watched those who saw him looking at them take a step back, away from him. Shaking his head, taking a shuddering breath, he turned and ran.

-/-

Amber exhaled slowly from her nose, ignoring the feel of sweat that teased along her forehead. It was only a flawless performance due to how hard she'd had to work to make it that way... and from the level of applause, whistles, and shouts, she'd succeeded. Giving a grin and a slow turn as she waved to everyone in the tent, an obscure feeling of fear and confusion struck her as hard as a fever. Her eyes rolled and she almost faltered but years of training and practice kept her smile unchanged and her balance still.

It wasn't hers, that much she knew. Had something happened to Havi? Where?

Giving a curt bow and a final wave, she walked out of the ring. Her strides were longer than usual, perhaps even faster, but she walked nonetheless. Where had Havi told her he was going? The Pokemon Care tent, right?

She worked her way around and through the crowd, giving smiles to those who recognized her from her act but murmuring polite apologizes when they tried to detain her. She didn't remember what she told them but most of them gave a smile and a nod and let her head on her way so it didn't matter. Once the crowd thinned she realized she was running, her performance slippers slapping on the hay and dirt beneath her feet.

When she finally made it to the Pokemon Care tent she threw back the tent flaps and ran inside. She saw the Machamp first, still slumped over, then a Hitmonlee who was slowly staggering to his feet, the hole in the tent, then the prone form of the Cradilly. The other Pokemon froze when she'd entered, but she didn't care about them.

Her eyes glanced over the Pokemon but she didn't see Havi anywhere. However, she did spot Chatot among the crowd. Out of all the Pokemon at the circus, he was the only one who could communicate in English and potentially tell her what happened.

"Chatot!" Amber moved towards the bird, watching him tilt his head to look up at her from the ground. "Where is Havi? What happened here?"

Chatot lifted his left wing, preening along the top of it, using the moment to think. After what had been done to his friends, he felt he would be justified to spread a few key truths and plant some well placed lies.

"Havi went craaaazy," the Chatot finally said, giving a flap of its wings that lifted it a few inches before settling back on the ground. "Tried to speak to him." The bird gave a shudder that caused his feathers to fluff out. "Said you were his mate. We told him no, but he said we couldn't stop him. That he'd take you by force." Chatot's eyes became wider, as if with fear. "We tried to stop him, but he attacked!"

"That's a lie!" Amber fought the urge to kneel down and strangle the bundle of feathers before her.

"Where is Havi?"

Chatot gave an indignant snort. "No lie." He made a sweeping gesture with his wing. "Look! See what he did?"

Amber couldn't help but check the bruised forms of the Pokemon one more time but she quickly turned back to the Chatot, shouting, "Shut your beak! If you keep lying I'll tape it shut!" Havi might have changed as an Espeon, but he hadn't changed that much! There was no way he could be this brutal! Not her sweet, gentle Havi...

The Chatot lifted his beak in the air, turning his back to her to walk towards the still struggling Hitmonlee. "You're blind," he huffed. "Just because he's _your_ Pokemon. Let him come to you, see what a monster he's become." He gave a few flaps, flying to land amongst one of the rafters. "We have no idea where the bastard went..." He turned to peer down at her, spreading his wings and shaking them, giving a hiss. "He will take you whether you're willing or not, whether you believe me or not." Pulling his wings in, he gave two quick flaps before closing them. "Leave us now! This is your fault as much as his!"

She was tempted to grab something and throw it at him but she decided it wouldn't be worth the trouble of dealing with the ring master later. Turning to leave, she tried to ignore the whispered voices within the back of her mind. The ones that reminded her of how she spoiled him, how she had never been strict with him. How maybe it _was_ her fault.

"No!" she whispered sharply to herself, narrowing her eyes as she looked for some sign of Havi. Her Havi wasn't like what the Chatot claimed! She would find out the truth of what happened as soon as Havi returned home, back to her. Where he belonged.

-/-

Washing the paint from her face, she watched the colors run down her body then swirl into a mix of blues and grays, vanishing down the drain. Shaking her strawberry red long hair, making sure the suds were out, she turned the tap off, wringing her hair and listening as the water hit against the bottom of the tub. Reaching out from behind the curtain, her fingers caught the familiar cloth of her towel. Yanking it towards her, it slipped off the hook on the wall and she wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the tub.

While drying off her hair, she could hear the faint rumble indicating a thunderstorm outside. The sound of rain, previously covered by the shower, pelted lightly against the window and roof, making a metallic plinking sounds.

Using another towel to dry her hair, she felt a disturbing sense of unease. Havi hadn't come back yet and it was getting harder to distract herself from the Chatot's words. As much as she didn't want to believe them, she'd heard rumors of Pokemon whose personality had changed after evolution. She hadn't noticed anything negative immediately... but maybe it was something he'd hidden from her? Or something so gradual she hadn't noticed?

Exhaustion so heavy it weighed down her body, she exited the bathroom into her living room/bedroom area. Tucking her towel so it wouldn't fall, she adjusted the chair, converting it into her bed for the night. Whatever the weather might feel like outside, her small home was warm and gave her no urging to change to heavier clothing. Mixed with the lack of energy she was feeling, Amber just moved to rest on her bed, curling her body close, trying to recapture the feel of heat that Havi's body would have otherwise provided.

Shutting her eyes tightly, her mind raced and raced, trying to reach a goal it had no actual desire to get to till it wore itself out and passed into the realm of uneasy dreams.

-/-

Havi gave a shake, droplets of rain scattering from his fur as he stood under the canopy of their home, waiting to dry off enough to go inside. For the most part, he'd spent the day hiding in the hay car, buried so deeply under it that not even a strand of violet hair showed. Between sleeping and fretting, he'd decided to come home, to explain to Amber what happened before one of the other humans did. Once he did, he was sure she would understand.

Giving another shake then turning to lick a particularly wet spot behind his right shoulder, he considered the emotions he'd been feeling from her most of the day. He'd felt badly that he'd distressed her (or so he concluded from the fear and confusion he felt drifting in and out of his mind like sunlight on a cloudy day), but he'd needed the time to gather his thoughts and try to figure out the best way to present things to her. Now that he had time to relax and examine his actions, he really didn't think he was in the wrong... especially since none of it had been intentional and he'd only been really trying to evade getting hurt.

Deeming his fur sufficiently dry, albeit a tad damp, he used a paw to pry at a dent between the door and wall. His claws caught and by concentrating, he was able to pull the door open enough to stick his face around it and nudge it enough to get his full body inside. Slipping in before it could shut on his forked tail, the door made a soft thud as it closed but Amber didn't come to greet him as she normally did.

Lifting his ears, he heard the faint sound of her heart. Reaching out with his mind, he felt her inside their home, either meditating or sleeping.

Smiling, happy that he might be able to put off his explanations for a day, he moved towards their shared bed. With a delicate jump, he made sure not to disturb her, walking around her limbs as opposed to on top of her. The bed was small, however, and he had to put his legs on opposite sides of her accomplish such a thing, leaving him straddling her without touching her.

Watching her, he felt a sudden peace that had eluded him for most of the day. The way her chest rose and fell as she slept, the way her lips were parted to let out soft breaths... it made heat run through him that removed the chill off his damp fur.

Without thinking about it, he lowered his muzzle to grace her cheek with a small lick. At that moment, however, Amber's head rolled to the side, his tongue grazing her lips instead and dipping into her mouth.

The foreign sensation caused Amber's eyes to widen, her body jolting and forcing her to half rise as her befuddled mind tried to grasp at conscious thought. Disjointed words from the Chatot mingled with her half dreams/half nightmares from just moments ago merged into a more forceful reality when she saw how he was standing over her, dominating, just like Chatot said.

"What are you doing?" her voice rose without her intention, her hand moving to push him off even as she pushed backwards. "I didn't want to believe it, but it's true, isn't it?"

Havi backed off, evading her push and crouching, ears lowered and his twin tails tucking as he perched at the end of the bed. Had someone already spoken to her? "Listen to me, Amber," he lifted his head, one ear hesitantly raising. "Calm down, I'll explain."

Clinging to her towel, making sure it hadn't shifted off or been pulled off, she kept her body protected from his sight. His ear lowered again, noticing the gesture for what it was, but not understanding why she'd be fearful of him.

"I wanted to show you that I loved you," he whispered, his voice brushing against her mind like Daisy petals.

"Chatot was right!" She shook her head, touching a hand to her throat as she felt a nasty taste forming in her mouth. "I told him he was a liar... but he was telling the truth!"

"Amber..."

"No!" She turned her gaze on him, watching him flinch. "You tried to take advantage of me! You hurt those poor Pokemon! My Havi would never do such a thing!" Her words caught on the end, a shaking sob she couldn't stop. "My Havi was a gentle creature..." Her voice sharpened suddenly, almost a shriek. "I don't know who you are anymore, but you're not my Havi!"

"Listen, Amber..." He took a step forward. "I can exp-"

She cut him short, not wanting to listen to any lies he might make. "Get out." Her voice shook but then became firmer as she repeated. "Get out. I don't want to see you ever again. I don't want you near me. Just..." she turned her head to look away. "Just go."

He wanted to stay, to explain, but her fear spiked as he took another step forward. Feeling as though claws had ripped through his body and were squeezing, he moved back.

"I should have let them beat me," he whispered, shaking his head before casting one last glance at her. "Rather than have you look at me like this..."

Before Amber could say anything to hurt him further, he jumped off the bed and pushed the door open, racing out into the night as a hard wind slammed the door behind him.

Amber lowered her head sobbing.

"Oh God. . . . . What have I done?"

.

.

Please leave comments and feedback, your inspiration gives me motivation to keep writing. Any feedback is welcome in my reviews, even a few words. Thank you all for following this story and the next chapter will be submitted soon.


	4. Chapter 4 There For You

**Affections**

Chapter 4

_~Be there for you~_

_._

_. _

Time was measured by the ache of his lungs rather than minutes, an abstract guess of an hour having past since he'd left Amber behind. The rain had worsened, pouring down so thick it formed a continual blanket of seclusion. The best he could do was make out vague shapes of things, the only scent in the air that of water and mud.

A looming shadow looked to be a tree so he headed for it, intending to rest his paws a few moments. As soon as he moved under the thick layer of branches, the rain abruptly stopped. Well, rather than stop completely it trickled through spots here and there... but for the most part, the underside of the tree was dry. Moving as close to the trunk as he could, hoping it was driest there, he looked back from where he'd come from, his vision limited by the continuing rain outside the protection of the tree. With a shake, he sat a moment, just watching the power that came with the rain. Leaning his head against the bark of the tree, he closed his eyes tightly, wishing to forget.

"You know... sitting under a tree is the worst place to be in a storm. They're prone to lightening strikes."

Pulling back from the tree with a jerk, Havi almost tripped over his own feet as he noticed a small Pichu with a large leaf, holding it over his body in a manner that caused the rain to strike it rather than him. Taking a step under the canopy, the Pichu shook his leaf off before looking back to Havi, his head tilting as though awaiting an explanation.

Havi's lips curled, his head shaking, a drop of water running down his muzzle. "It doesn't matter. I've lost everything." He shuddered once, though his voice remained steady. "I'll take my chances."

"Everything?" The Pichu gave a small snorting chu sound through his nose. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true," Havi nearly growled, calming himself when he noticed the Pichu waving his hand.

"I didn't say I thought you were lying, I just find it hard to believe." The Pichu's brown eyes glanced at him then out to the storm. "Tell you what, why don't we move away from the tree and you can tell me about it?" He grinned and held up his leaf. "It's big enough for both of us, you know."

Havi's tails flicked once, irritated by the thought of moving but trusting the Pichu's wisdom in regards to lightening. As the Pichu held it high, raising to his tiptoes to allow enough room for Havi to move under, the two left the underside of the branches. Rain instantly clamored on the top of the leaf but not a drop splashed on their fur (though Havi had to keep his tails tucked in to make that so).

"I know it's not my place to pry," the Pichu started, keeping his gaze towards the ground, watching for anything that might trip them up. "But you don't look like a Wild Pokemon... is your trainer nearby? Did something happen?"

Havi hesitated in answering, previous experience with other Pokemon making him reluctant to trust... but he didn't sense the same dark, heavy feeling around this Pichu he'd come to associate as "normal" for the carnival Pokemon who'd made fun of and bullied him.

"I just recently evolved," Havi said slowly, watching the Pichu closely just in case he was mistaken about the creature's intent. "And so much has happened... I don't know who or what to believe in any more."

The Pichu was silent a moment as they walked before replying, "Maybe sharing what's on your mind might help?" The Pichu gave him a wide grin that helped Havi feel better for joining him. "A burden shared is a burdened halved, after all."

"I don't know..." Havi gave a small frown, thinking over the matter. "I don't even know you very well."

The Pichu grinned again. "Well, most Pokemon call me XV." He stopped walking to stick his free paw out. "Friends call me Leon."

Havi paused, reaching his front paw up to accept the offer of the handshake. "My name's Havi."

The Pichu squeezed his paw gently and gave a firm shake. "Call me Leon, then, Havi. Feel free to tell me any of your thoughts you want and keep those you don't."

Havi's lips twitched, unable to hide the smile from forming on his face. That a strange Pokemon would so readily befriend him... it made some of his suspicions about circus Pokemon solidify. Like... maybe he wasn't the odd one, maybe they were. Or, maybe they were jealous of him for some weird reason. Either way, what was important was that he had found a Pokemon that didn't despise him or look down on him, that actually wanted to help him.

Next to that, having a number for a name meant little to the Espeon.

"Well, after I evolved, I ended up getting into a fight, my first fight." Havi drew in a deep breath and released it through his nose. "I didn't want to fight... they caught me off guard and I defended myself." His head lowered. "I think I hurt them... badly." He groaned, remembering Amber's expression when she'd accused him of hurting those i'poor'/i Pokemon. "And one of them told my trainer, Amber..." He pressed his chin against his chest, closing his eyes tightly. "They turned her against me."

Leon waited for the Espeon to finish before lightly patting his side. "Well, it sounds like an accident to me." He nodded to emphasis. "An unavoidable situation, if you will." The Pichu shook his head. "Unless trained Pokemon are stupider than Wild Pokemon, they should know better." He pointed to himself. "_I_ haven't evolved and I still know better than to battle a newly evolved Pokemon."

"I shouldn't have fought back," Havi countered sharply. "Then Amber wouldn't have been mad at me."

The Pichu lifted his right brow slightly. "She would have liked seeing you hurt better?"

Havi paused, one ear lifting and the other remaining down. "Well... no, I don't think so." He frowned to himself. "She doesn't like it when I get hurt..."

The Pichu shrugged. "Sounds like you didn't really have a _'right'_ choice then." Not letting Havi think too much on the matter, Leon urged, "So, what happened next?"

Havi sighed, lifting his head as he thought aloud. "I went to clear my head... and to hide," he admitted honestly. "I came back to our home and Amber was already asleep..." He trailed off a moment, thinking of how her hair had come loose from the towel, how she'd been so relaxed, her skin flushed from her time in the shower...

"And...?" Leon prompted, watching as Havi blinked away the glazed look that came across his face.

"Well, I climbed on the bed and went to lick her cheek... she turned and I ended up licking her mouth instead." Havi frowned, not quite certain why that had upset her so, only that it had. "She was scared... She mentioned something about one of the Pokemon, Chatot, telling her something..." He gave a growl, the sound vibrating along his body. "I think she thought I was going to hurt her, she _never_ felt that way before!"

Leon nodded in understanding and placed his paw on Havi's shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure she was scared. I mean, you said yourself, you just evolved... I mean, you've gotten all these new powers that she's not used to, like telepathy and stuff..." Leon looked to Havi for confirmation on that, not fully sure what Psychic Pokemon could and couldn't do but the Espeon's nod allowed him to go on. "Plus, depending on what that Chatot said, it might have positioned you in the wrong. So," Leon concluded, "anyone, even your trainer, might suspect a change for the worse."

"I suppose..." Havi agreed, though his words showed his obvious reluctance. "But..." The Espeon stopped abruptly, glancing at Leon then away.

Rather than push the issue, Leon waited. A soft sigh from Havi indicated he had decided he could trust the Pichu with his thoughts.

"I... I evolved for her." The words came out like blades, cutting the inside of his throat as he tried to get them out. "I love her, not as my Master... but..." He gave a jerk of his head and a growl. "I just _love_ her." He shook his head gently, a bitter laugh coming from him. "But she couldn't even _trust _me." He sighed, looking at Leon and giving a smile so sad it would have made Luvdiscs cry. "And now you probably don't want anything to do with me, huh?"

The Pichu looked back at him and gave a small shrug. "Why? Because you feel in love with your owner?" The Pichu laughed, his cheeks flashing as he did so. "Your heart is your heart. Skin, looks, species... it makes no difference." The Pichu gave another shrug. "So what if you love a human? You love her for who she _is_, not because she's human, right?" At Havi's nod, the electric mouse continued. "Then that's okay."

Havi blinked, having not considered the matter that way before. Leon was speaking from a wisdom that maturity brings and, while Havi had matured greatly, he was far from understanding the nobility of love. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered for a moment just how Leon had gotten so wise when he was still just a Pichu... but he sensed the topic was one of conflict and strife so he left it alone.

"So... what do I do?"

Leon rubbed his chin, thinking. "Well, from what I can see, the main part of your problems happened from the lies this Chatot told." Havi nodded, agreeing with that. "He took advantage of a problem humans seem to have-"

"A problem?" Havi interrupted, worried.

The Pichu nodded. "Change." At Havi's confusion, he explained. "Pokemon, we're used to change." He gestured to the world around them. "If this meadow turned to a lake, we would adapt to it. Humans... they don't think like that. They want things to stay the same, try to turn back change." He laughed. "They'd sooner get rid of the lake then adapt to it. Not like us." He waved to himself and Havi in one sweep. "Pokemon, we embrace change." He touched Havi's side again. "We evolve, we adjust more quickly."

"So, she hates me because I'm different now," Havi said slowly, a pressure like an Onix wrapping through his body.

"No, no," Leon said, shaking his head. "She's just insecure right now... which that Chatot saw and decided to tell her a lie." He smiled, reassuring, "Humans can adapt, they just don't do it as well as we do. In time, she'll see you're still the Havi you were before you evolved."

Havi felt the tension uncoil from his body, feeling those words to be true. He, himself, had been confused by the new abilities his body had, how easily he'd been able to fight. He wouldn't admit that to Leon but he could understand now, Amber's perspective. The idea that the Chatot had taken advantage of her confusion, though... that made his fur ripple and bristle.

"What do you suggest?" Havi asked, hoping for more wisdom from his friend. He was disappointed when the Pichu shook his paw at him and laughed.

"Uh-uh, my friend. That's not for me to decide." He gave Havi a friendly pat. "It's your love, your girl. You need to decide for yourself." At the dejected look on Havi's face, Leon smiled and gave in to a sense of pity. "If it were _me_, however..." Chuckling under his breath at the Espeon's sudden attention, Leon continued. "I would fight for it. Not everyone is so lucky to fall in love, you know. Besides, I would definitely want to get my name cleared of any wrong doing."

Havi nodded then smiled. "Thanks, Leon." He laughed, the sound far more carefree than his last one. "I'd never thought I'd find a friend, much less in a thunderstorm."

The Pichu chuckled. "Don't thank me, Havi. I just spoke my mind."

While the rain continued falling, the two walked side by side in amiable silence. Havi's thoughts were on Amber, on how she'd always made sure to provide him with treats and toys, even when she herself would go lacking. How she would always brush his fur whenever he asked. The way she always put a treat in his dish or gave him an extra hug for doing well on a trick.

It was time to rectify mistakes, to set things right!

… And if she decided she no longer wanted him after that... that was something he'd have to deal with.

-/-

The caravan rolled along in a neat convoy up along the mountainous path, the wagons shaking as the rain and heavy winds rocked them to and fro. The elements were relentless and shook Amber's home from side to side. Still draped in her towel, she realized there was no going back to sleep. The only reason she'd fallen asleep to begin with had been from crying herself to sleep.

She'd grown so accustomed to having Havi in her arms that it felt unnatural to be alone.

Letting the towel drop to the floor, she slipped into her flannel pajamas. The soft material clung to her skin, helping to warm her from the deep rooted sense of cold that being alone was giving her. Spotting an old teddy bear she'd abandoned after adopting Havi, she picked up the dusty brown bear and hugged it tight. She felt like a stupid, insecure child, having to resort to something so four years old... but there was no denying it helped.

Taking the stuffed Ursa, she walked barefoot over to the window, sitting on her bean chair and watching the streams of water rushing past the window panes. She could hear the walls of her home shaking as the wind raced by, howling like a wild Houndoom. For a moment, she just sat there, thinking of nothing at all. Then, slowly, what had happened between her and Havi began to pour in just as her tears began to fall out.

Burying her head against the Ursa's fur, she began to sob.

"Havi... I'm so sorry... please come back..."

She never gave him a chance to explain... she'd been so scared by him on top of her, and also of the Chatot's words... Every coin has two faces and each story has two sides... why had she refused to hear his? When had a strangers words become more important than her beloved Havi's?

Without warning, an enormous bump caused her wagon to shake violently, her body slamming into the wall then to the ground. Everything seemed to tilt, throwing her into another wall... or was that the floor? The bed slipped past her, almost hitting her. She heard something break, her whole home spinning around her till everything came to a startling stop.

Shaking off a shoe, pillows, and books that had landed on top of her, she checked herself for any injuries. Thankfully, the worst seemed to be a few cuts and some bumps. Lifting her head, she tried to make out what had happened.

One of the ceiling lights remained on, though it was no longer the "ceiling" as it seemed her humble little home was upside-down and tilted at an odd angle. The windows were of no use since they were pressed against either the ground or the mountainside and the door was above her, on the far side, wide open as rain poured in. She could hear shouting from outside, but it was distorted by the wind and rain so she couldn't be sure how far away they were. Or how long it would take for them to rescue her.

Knowing things could get nasty fast, especially since she wasn't sure if she'd landed on a stable ledge or not, Amber decided not to let her acrobatic skills go to waste. Climbing over most of the mess on the ground, she was able to stand on the backside of the chair. Balancing, she looked around the room, trying to figure out the best way to get to the door. Looking from the chair to the door, she realized she couldn't make the jump straight away... however...

Wading back through the mess, she started at the far corner of the room, eyeing the path her mind had already drawn out. Pushed as far against the wall as she could, she took a breath then a small run, leaping in the air to do a front flip, making sure her hands landed on one of the fallen cushions. Not resting, she continued the flip into the next one, this time landing her feet on a bare patch of floor. The following spring had her resting one hand on a speaker before continuing to a bookshelf, then the bed, then a huge push off and she tucked her body into a tight ball, spinning in the air and throwing her arms out to just catch the top of the doorframe above her.

The door almost slammed on her fingers but she was quick, moving to stand in the middle of the doorway, her feet resting one in front of the other as the rain struck her.

Chest shaking, she looked out into the dark, shielding her eyes, trying to find a safe way to the lights she could see speckling the far distance.

-/-

Havi turned sharply, almost cutting Leon off. His whole body was tensed, his fur on end.

"I have to go," he said, knowing instantly that Amber was in danger.

Leon gave a worried nod.

"Well, we may not see each other again, but good luck to you, Havi."

Havi gave a quick nuzzle. "You too, Leon. Thanks for everything."

With that, he began to run, leaving the safe haven his friend had provided to dive into the curtain of rain that divided him from Amber. He glanced back once, only seeing a faint yellow dot, before the sight was lost in the rain. Increasing his strides, he weaved around indistinguishable shapes and forms, only intent on his goal. The power of his Psychic strength fueled him to greater speeds, his mind able to anticipate hazards before he even saw them. Soon, he was relying less and less on his eyes and more and more on his instincts. Racing up a fallen tree that was resting on its brethren, he was able to get to a dirt road, one worn with the deep ruts left behind by caravan wagons. He knew Amber wasn't far and even the muddy terrain offered no resistance as he found patches where rocks resided, giving solid footing.

He saw the lights before realizing them to be the caravan. They seemed to have come to a standstill, unusual, unless a blockage or accident had happened. The closer he got, the clearer the reason became. A patch of road looked as though it'd given way, causing several wagons to have fallen down the mountain. At the moment, they seemed to be resting against trees or rocks but with the water continuing down it was only a matter of time before they slipped free and continued towards the vertical drop, that had no stop point till the wagons crashed at the bottom.

Pausing near where the road had given way, he shook the water off his head, trying to pinpoint Amber's exact location. Through the rain, he was just able to make out a shape on top of one of the wagons.

"I'm here," he projected to her, mentally offering comfort. "I'll save you, just stay there!"

He just barely heard her reply over the sound of the rain.

"There's a Pokemon trapped in the other wagon! Laurel is stuck there too! Save them first, Havi, I'm fine!"

It was like her to think of others but at the moment Havi wasn't pleased. He'd rather see to her safety first but, as it couldn't be helped, he'd hurry and rescue the other two so he could get to her.

Casting a mental net out with his mind, he caught the Laurel's presence and the Pokemon Amber was speaking of. From what he could tell, that wagon was the closest to the edge, already jutting out over the tip. He could see humans already working to try and throw ropes on it, to pull it back, but from the roadside they were unable to reach it. He was certain they would have tried to get closer if they could but as the road had already given out, the mountainside was apt to be far dangerous.

Just as a man threw one of the hooked ropes, Havi jumped up quickly to catch it at the base, careful not to chip his teeth on the metal. Darting down the slippery hill, he pulled the line along the way, trying his best to go as straight as he could. Once at the wagon, he dug the hook around the axel, thinking it to be the best spot. Shouts from above indicated others had dropped their hooks and the sudden tautness of the line showed they were working on keeping the wagon from falling.

That done, Havi turned to find Amber struggling. From what he could see, if she tried to jump off she'd land on the mud caked hill and possibly slide off the edge. As for him getting to her, he couldn't find a clear path. Spinning in an anxious circle, unwilling to believe that no paths led to her, he could hear her shouting.

"Forget about me, it's too dangerous!"

The fear that came with her words hit him hard, almost making him run, but he held his ground. Riding it out, he was able to see that these feelings stemmed from her last Pokemon, Electabuzz, and that she'd rather die herself than let harm come to him.

Unwilling to let that happen, he continued to try and find a way to her.

Before he could find one, her wagon slipped, moving towards the edge. It stopped, then jerked, then stopped again. With a final jerk, it began to continue, going slowly but steadily towards the ledge. With a cry, he was about to make a break for it when he saw Amber crouch down. Watching her, he tried to figure out what she was doing. Suddenly, he saw her leap into the air just as the wagon fell over the edge. His breath caught and clawed in his throat as he watched her body flail midair, a hand miraculously grabbing onto a tree limb. She couldn't seem to get a good grip, her legs kicking as she worked to pull herself up. The motion seemed to jar her free, her body falling backwards and slamming into the ground.

The pain that coursed through his body was so large, it made his vision double. He stumbled, feeling his eyes roll back and his legs buckling. He tried to focus through their shared bond, using the image of her still, broken body at the bottom of the mountain to reinforce his will to stay awake. With a shudder, the pain rippled past, weaker but still present. With a forced growl, he looked up in time to see her unconscious form creeping down the same path as the wagon.

He had to do something, _NOW!._

Feeling something build in him, similar to when he'd been fighting, he brought himself back to his feet. Standing firm, he braced himself and let the feelings form. As he felt his vision tint with pink, a warm energy surrounded him. Focusing, he pulled it towards his mouth. Opening his maw, the energy flowed, following his will. The Psybeam moved swiftly, tearing up the ground along the edges of the cliff to create a small ditch with a mound of dirt on the opposite side.

Closing his mouth, he didn't bother to survey the job he'd done. The solution was only a temporary one. How long was any one's guess... the only thing he hoped was it would last long enough. Hopefully he could make his way towards her without meeting the same fate as the wagon...

His vision blurred and he almost collapsed. Confused, he licked his lips, suddenly realizing there was a copper tint that hadn't been there before. Somehow, with all the rain cascading down on him, he hadn't realized he was bleeding. Amber's injuries? Had their link grown to project physical injuries rather than just the pain of them? Did it mean if one of them died the other would too?

Realizing he had less time than he originally thought, he watched as a rope sailed through the air. It landed close, enough so that with a jump up the mountainside he was able to grab it in his teeth. Tugging it, he worked on pulling it towards Amber. There was still no clear path to her so he did the best he could, jumping through leg high mud, using branches where he could, keeping the rope clenched so tightly he could feel the fibers digging into his tongue.

Once close enough, he began to use gravity to slide towards her, the rope preventing him from going too fast too soon. Finally by her side, he was pleased to see his barrier of mud working, though the ditch had already filled with new mud. Looking at her, he was worried by the pale hue of her face and the blue tint along her lips. Nudging her, he kept the rope with him, waiting for her to take it.

She didn't respond.

Placing the rope down, he tried again. "Come on, Amber... wake up."

He glanced at her face, seeing the stream of blood blurring with the rain from a spot on top of her head.

Drawing in a cold breath, he worked on focusing again. This time, his mind rebelled, swimming so quickly and without warning he almost hurled. Heaving, he pressed against the feeling and felt his powers respond to him once more. Fixing his gaze on the rope, he sent it diving under Amber's waist, wrapping around her twice before tying itself in a tight knot at the top. Satisfied, he suddenly felt his eyes begin to lose the pink hue they'd had. His forelegs buckled and his face crashed into the mud just as his hind legs gave way. He tried to focus his vision but everything was blurred, like having his eyes opened underwater. For some reason, with all the rain, that struck him as funny so he laughed. He was laughing even as he felt the barrier of mud behind them giving way.

He didn't have the strength to grab onto the lifeline he'd wrapped around Amber.

Closing his eyes, the sound of rain was growing quieter even though he could feel it pelting him just as hard as it had been before he'd met Leon. Leon... he really was glad to have met that Pichu. Would his friend along with his love Amber be disappointed, to learn that he'd failed? That he'd fought and lost? Havi wondered a moment.

No, he decided. Leon wasn't like that.

He felt his helpless body slip through a breech in the barrier, sliding closer to the edge.

"_Forgive me Amber, I tried . . . . ."_

_._

_._

_End Notes- Thanks once more for taking the time to read this and the next chapter will be the final chapter. Its going to be up in a few days. Remember to leave your feedback and comments, as any and all are welcome. _


	5. Chapter 5 A Bond Personified

~**Affections**~

Chapter 5

_A Bond Personified_

_._

_._

Something caught his paw and he could feel a hand holding him, stopping him from falling. Forcing his eyes open, he couldn't make out anything but he didn't need to _see _to know what had happened.

Amber had him.

So far as he could tell, she was still unconscious. Somehow, some wonderful way, she had known he was here, that he needed her. And, like she had done when he was a cub, she had reached out to save him.

Unable to stay awake any longer, satisfied that they would be fine, Havi lost himself to the darkness.

-/-

A pounding sensation woke Amber first. When she reached to touch her forehead, where it seemed to originate from, something soft and velvet feeling prevented her right arm from lifting. Opening her eyes to see, she closed them and gave a sharp hiss, the light stinging along her eyes. Trying to open them one more time, they gradually adjusted to the bright lights.

From the scents in the air and the extra bright lights, she made the guess that she was in a hospital.

"Ahhhh, you're awake!"

Lifting her head, she promptly rested it back against the pillows, finding the pain to be too much. Thankfully, Laurell moved into view and made it easier for her.

"Good to see you're doing better, little missy," he said, lightly touching her arm before teasing. "Or should I say little mummy, with all those bandages?" Tisking, he continued to smile at her. "That act you thought of... I think it's a wash for the circus."

It took a moment for her to realize he was talking about her jump from the wagon to the tree. With a snort, Amber pressed her head back further against the pillow.

"Yeah, no duh," she muttered. Shutting her eyes again, she swallowed, feeling a burning sensation in the back of her throat. This was similar, so very similar, to what had happened to her Electabuzz that she could feel fear weighing down on her heart, causing it to pump frantically. She was scared to ask, but she had to know... "Where is Havi?" she whispered, opening her eyes and waiting to see the same look of loss that Laurell had shown when she'd asked of her Electabuzz.

Instead, he just smiled and pointed to her bed. Rather than a blanket, which she had assumed the velvet to be, Havi lay across her arm, sleeping. Drawing in a breath, she felt her heart slowing back down to its normal beating, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we couldn't keep him away from you. Every time we put him out, he climbed through a window or snuck in when someone came to visit." Laurell rubbed the back of his head. "We figured it'd just be easier to keep him with you, before he broke a ceiling or something." He gave a laugh. "Tried explaining that you needed your rest but damn thing was stubborn. He even stayed up two days straight after being allowed in with you, just passed out about an hour ago."

Amber turned her head to hide the slight flush she felt building behind her cheeks. It was... nice, to know that he cared so much for her. Embarrassing, but nice.

Becoming more serious, Laurell took her hand. "Seriously, though, thank Arceus you both are in one piece." He slowly shook his head. "If not for Havi, you wouldn't be here with us..." He gave a small laugh. "Neither would I, I guess."

Giving a smile, Amber reached to touch Havi's head, lightly stroking the fine hairs there. He didn't wake... but his head did push closer against her side.

"Speaking of that..." his voice grew hesitant and Amber looked back to him. "He also saved my Chatot, when he was helping me. I know this isn't the right time, but I wouldn't feel right, letting you go on thinking that Havi was responsible for what went on in the Pokemon tent."

"How did you-?"

A frown formed on his lips. "My Chatot told me, after Havi saved us." Turning, he nudged something with his foot. Amber couldn't see what it was from the angle she was at, but she heard a squawk. "And he needs to confess what he did to you."

Bending down a moment, Laurell rose with Chatot perched on his arm. The bird had his head tucked tight into his body, his eyes looking up then glancing back down.

"I..." The Chatot paused before repeating. "I..."

Laurell frowned at him then gave him a quick tap on his beak. "Go on, then."

Chatot frowned at him before shuffling on his arm, muttering. "I'm sorry..."

"For...?" Laurell encouraged.

Rolling his eyes and fluffing his feathers out, the bird Pokemon grumbled. "For the trouble I caused... Havi didn't start the fight. He just defended himself when we tried to fight him." Chatot clicked his beak once then sighed, glancing up and meeting her in the eyes. "We always picked on him... I'm sorry."

Amber didn't reply right away, still combing her fingers through Havi's fur. While she was greatly upset to hear about it... she sincerely doubted any of them would pick on Havi now that he'd wiped the floor with them. That... and at least the last bit of the apology sounded sincere.

"I would tell him that yourself when he wakes up... but thank you for coming to me," Amber finally said, deciding to let Havi make his own choice on the matter.

The Chatot lifted his head, giving a half flap of his wings and a hesitant smile. "He saved us, my master and I... even after all we did to him." The Chatot gave a bob of his head, a sort of bow. "Thank you... for raising such a kind Pokemon."

Amber gave a small laugh, having never really trained Havi so much as spoiled him. Still, she decided not to correct the Chatot, figuring Havi deserved every little bit of praise and then some for the poor treatment the circus Pokemon had been giving him.

Laurell smiled, lightly squeezing her shoulder. "You need some rest, Amber." He paused a moment. "Though... one thing does puzzle me..."

"Yeah?"

Laurell gestured to the bandage on her head. "The charts Nurse Joy had of Havi... they showed the _exact_ same cuts and grazes that the doctors here said you had. I mean, _identical_." He shook his head. "Strange, don't you think?" He gave another smile to Amber before frowning at Chatot. "Well, on that note, we're going to head out. Someone's being punished for his misdeeds." The Chatot flinched as Laurell gave one last gentle pat on her shoulder. "Get some rest, take it easy." He moved to leave, giving a wave with his free hand. "We all know how much you hate hospitals so I'll see if I can push for an early discharge given you're awake now." He smiled. "You don't worry about anything but feeling better, okay?"

She nodded as he left, leaving her with the still slumbering Havi. She must have been more tired than she thought, because she didn't remember falling asleep afterwards.

-/-

Despite Laurell's best efforts, the doctor deemed she was unfit to leave the hospital for a whole week. For the most part, she and Havi had waited in boredom. They didn't really talk about what happened the night of the storm, most of it forgiven... but from time to time it hung around the room like an invisible Wailord, huge and imposing. Normally, that sensation was interrupted by either nurses or the circus members who stopped by to bring Amber flowers or clothes, praising Havi for a job well done. Personally, she was glad to be getting out of there... though she dreaded to see what had become of her home.

The ride to the campgrounds was quiet, Havi on her lap while Laurell drove. The green truck with rust around the edges sputtered and jostled at the littlest of rocks on the ground, though it travelled at reasonable speed. She kept her arms curled around the Espeon, worried that one good jolt might have him tumbling on the floor. Havi didn't appear to mind and just pressed himself closer to her, his tails brushing against her side when they moved.

"We did the best we could, fixing it up," Laurell said, as if realizing where her thoughts were heading and intercepting before she could get there. He kept both hands on the wheel, a slim frown on his face. "It's not going to be like it was before, I just hope you realize that."

She nodded a few times, turning to look out the window, trying not to envision the worse.

When the truck came to a stop, they'd arrived at the camp. Giving a few final sputters as Laurell turned off the key, the truck fell silent.

"Whelp, we're here. Let's get you settled in."

Turning to look out the front window, already bracing herself like she would from a fall, Amber was more than a little surprised to find her wagon looked hardly bruised from its fall. Hearing Laurell's door slam shut, she opened her own and gave Havi a small nudge. The Espeon gave a quick turn on her lap and jumped out, landing gracefully on the ground before turning to look at her. Giving a reassuring smile, she hopped down, shutting the door behind her.

Even moving closer, she couldn't find any telling signs of her wagon falling over the cliff. Was this a different wagon?

Noticing her expression, Laurell chose to comment. "The old wagon was trashed, unfortunately." The ran his hand through his hair. "Snapped almost in half." He didn't say, but from the glance he gave her, it was lucky she'd gotten out when she did.

"How did you afford this?" she asked, reaching to touch the outside wall, almost afraid to go inside. The wood was almost brand new, a dark brown with a hint of rich red mingled along the grain. It had to have cost a small fortune!

Laurell just gave a snort, reaching in the trunk bed to get her gifts from the hospital. "'Don't look a gift Rapidash in the mouth,' and all that," he waved his hand. "Better not to ask questions and just accept, Amber."

She felt herself nodding, still startled by the gift. Havi, however, was already pawing to get inside. With a smile, she moved to open the door for him, watching as he slipped inside with a pleased chirp.

The inside was easily as beautiful as the outside, perhaps even more so. The floors were the same as the wood outside, woven rugs the colors of rainbows atop it. Her old chair had been replaced by a newer, cherry pink one with pillows so plush she thought she'd sink in them and be swallowed up like a television remote. The walls were a lighter shade of the chair's color, the windows of a far better quality then her old milky ones. She even had a few chairs to replace the run down bean bag she'd been using ever since Havi'd been adopted. Here and there, she found touches of her old home... old photos of her and Havi hanging on the walls in brand new silver frames rather than the off gold she'd had, her favorite quilt on the back of the chair, and her Teddy sitting contently on a new dresser for her clothes.

"This is... too much." She turned to Laurell, shaking her head. "I can't-"

"Tch!" he cut her off, setting the bags with her gifts on the floor. "Don't even be starting that!" He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and gave her a brief squeeze. "Gift, and all that, you know." He pulled his arm back. "Besides, everyone will think you don't like it if you try and give it back."

"_Everyone?_" she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

Laurell gave a nod, his smile a hint sharper. "Let's just say Chatot wasn't the only one who was feeling ashamed. The other Pokemon admitted to their trainers what happened and they all want to make things right with you and Havi." He chuckled, giving her a pat on her back. "Besides, we're family. We look out for our own!" With a half nod, he waved. "I'll leave you to getting settled, take it easy." The last bit was said sternly, his voice broking no argument.

When she nodded, still trying to fathom the gesture her new home represented, Laurell slipped out, leaving her and Havi. The Espeon was already trying the new plush pink chair out, pawing the cushions with extreme satisfaction. Sitting down on it, he glanced at her, silent. Feeling something heavy settling around her shoulders, she swallowed.

"I'm going to take shower," she gestured to the rear and hastily walked away, still not ready to speak to him about what had happened. Just the thought made her feel such dark shame... how could she have doubted him? How could he still want to be with her?

Maybe if she said nothing, they could just leave it alone.

Yet, even as she slipped from her shirt and trousers, she knew it couldn't be that way. Leaning her head back, she stared at the light in the ceiling, resisting the urge to moan. Finally, stepping into the booth, she turned the water on, letting the cold drops pelt her as her own self inflicted punishment. As it warmed, her mind gradually stopped its frantic worrying and settled into a state of bliss. Maybe the painkillers were finally kicking in, maybe it just felt good to be "home," either way, she felt more assured. After all, Havi and her... they were so close that this wouldn't break them apart. He'd forgive her...

Right?

-/-

Havi lifted a paw up, making as though to catch the rainbows that the prism shard on the window threw off onto the ceiling. Certainly he was smart enough to know it was only an array of lights and therefore unobtainable... but it didn't stop the part of his brain that screamed if he leapt he could catch it. The half-assed attempt was all he gave it, mainly to silence the voice. He knew, from past experience, that he would dance and dart as much as he liked and all his paw would strike when it came down was the floor or wall the light rested on.

Still... it was a pleasing thought.

Turning his head, he watched Amber from his spot on the floor. They were at an odd sort of peace now, one he wasn't sure what to make of. There was a tenseness in the air that he felt but couldn't soothe, one that hadn't been there before. However, as the days had passed and Amber's body began to heal, the tenseness that hung between them seemed to dwindle like unraveling yarn. He suspected the continual rest that Laurell had ordered after seeing her try to practice outside had something to do with it, as well as his close proximity to her. Watching her now, he noticed a small frown on her face as she read one of the books that had been put onto her shelves to replace those lost from water damage due to the storm. A romance or a mystery of some kind, she'd been absorbed in it for most of the day.

While he could lay on the rug for a few more hours, he felt it was time to get her to move. Too long in one spot without moving and her body got stiff, regardless of the medicine her doctors had given her. Still, he couldn't bring himself to make her move just yet. Instead, he watched her. Her teeth bit into her lip, worrying it as she turned a page, caught up in the story. Her fingers moved to touch the belt of her robe, playing with the end of it as she shifted, the short purple robe barely concealing her intimacy. It wasn't something she would have picked for herself... but as a gift it served its purpose.

Noticing her shifting again, a small wince tugging at the corners of her eyes, he focused on a trick he'd been practicing since they'd gotten home. Amber hadn't seen yet, he'd been careful to do it while she was sleeping or bathing... just in case.

Focusing, he felt the familiar sensation of pressure behind the jewel in his forehead. Before his eyes, a shape swam into existence, wobbling like white water without gravity. Crossing his eyes, he pushed it and pulled it, tugging it into the shape of the heart he wanted. Satisfied, he flicked his tail and a hint of red swam into the white, mingling like food coloring in milk, distorting it to a pale, translucent pink. With a pleased wag of his tails, he sent it drifting towards her, dipping and spinning, hoping to catch her attention.

It didn't work right away, the book fully holding her attention. However, a not so subtle sway made her put the book down and look up, the frown deepening before melting completely as she saw what it was. He watched the way her lips parted to draw a long breath, her fingers reaching to touch it, trembling as if she were reaching to touch something made of glass. He solidified the form so her fingers met a soft resistance, watching as she pulled the shape closer to her. It was almost as big as her own heart, though nowhere near realistic in regards to looks. A simple, cute shape, she hugged it so tight to her that Havi lost his concentration, the heart bursting into soft, glittering particles of light that did little more than warm her skin.

"It took me a while to gain a grasp of it," he said, apologetic that he hadn't kept it solid enough for her. When she turned to him, he tried to hide the heat he felt along the tips of his ears and his cheeks. "Pokemon skills don't have to be used in attacks," he mumbled, curling her tails closer to him. "Would... you like another?"

He looked up just in time to see her shaking her head. He felt a dropping sensation in his chest, certain that working to show her that his powers could be harnessed might help with the residual tension... but perhaps she was still afraid?

"No, I don't want another one, Havi." Concentrating, he couldn't get any sense of fear from her. In fact, if her feelings indicated anything... it was that she _would_ like another. Confused by the conflict of her words and emotions, he almost missed her soft words. "I would like _many_."

He smiled, unable to stop himself.

They formed easily, without a thought. He didn't have to pull or tug their shape or tint the color they were just _there_. Some smaller, some larger, some the same size as the one he'd just made for her. With a light push, they danced towards her, her arms outstretched to claim them. Each one that brushed her seemed to release some of the heaviness he'd felt weighing her down. Out of the crippling weight he felt new emotions suddenly spring, like fresh buds pushing their way through the dark ash. He felt her fears and worries wane like candle light before snuffing out, several more of his hearts popping above her, causing her to laugh and lift her hands to accept the glittering lights like a welcome rain. One by one, they popped till none were left, leaving her breathless and shaking.

As the light sparkled once more against her skin, he was reminded of the elusive colored light he so longed to grasp and his attempts to catch it. Rather than staying where he was and making a weak grab, he moved forward. Her eyes came to focus on him and he almost stopped till he saw her understanding and, better yet, her acceptance of those feelings that had been buried.

Keeping his eyes on hers, willing to stop if he found even a flicker of doubt along her feelings, he hopped on the chair and moved so that his body all but covered hers. Waiting for some sign, he moved his gaze from her eyes when he saw her tongue move to wet her lips. Unable to help himself, he moved to catch her tongue with his, caressing her lips in the same motion. She shook like the golden mid autumn leaf about to fall further than she ever knew, trembling. He was about to pull away when her lips parted, allowing him entrance. Hastily, he moved to slip his tongue in her mouth, not wanting her to think he was rejecting the gift she'd given him.

-/-

Shivers as wild as mountain rapids raced along her skin. Unlike the cold water, they held a heat to them that made fire seem like a dim heat. She opened her mouth wider, her own tongue moving over his, feeling the tiny bumps against his. Rather than disgust, it gave a whole new pleasure to the experience that she would have never had kissing another human.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered to him, feeling the tight coil within her finally spring free. "I'm so sorry, Havi."

Before she could move into more details expressing the depth of her shame for doubting him, he kissed her again, a full on kiss with his muzzle to her lips. Before she could fight against it, needing to get the words out, she felt a blanket of love, acceptance, and understanding wrap around her so snuggly that she felt herself start crying.

When Havi pulled away, clearly upset by her tears, she reached to touch his neck, stroking his fur and leaning in to kiss along his jaw, the magnitude of his feelings for her reassuring but also making her feel small.

How could she have ever doubted him when feeling how much he adored her?

Reassured by her touch, he leaned to lick the few tears that had fallen. She let him get a few before moving to kiss him again. Soft, short kisses soon grew harder, faster. Sometimes their tongues played, sometimes they just kissed and kissed till they were sharing the same breath. Her hand didn't leave his fur, running along his back instead. Feeling his back arch into her palm, she gave a soft cry of loss as he pulled away from her. Blinking, she felt the warmth of her flushed cheeks.

An irrational fear flooded her, prompted by a shyness she'd never felt before. Havi was powerful, far more than herself. Shouldn't he deserve a lover of equal status?

"You're my best friend," she heard him whisper along her mind, accompanied with a sensation akin to a hug. "That will _never_ change." He blinked and smiled lovingly. "You are the women I love, more beautiful than a million pink hearts." The twitch of his lips made her blush further and turn her head, her eyes closing as she placed her trust in him, giving in to his words.

"Did you know..." his voice continued to whisper, warming her ear as if he was there, breathing along the curve of it. "I evolved the second I recognized my love for you?"

Those words made her open her eyes to look at him, believing he was telling her the truth but finding it hard to believe his evolution could have come from love.

"Ruh-really?" She had to swallow once to get the word out, the look she was giving him so hot it made her throat dry out.

At his nod, she felt herself blush a brighter shade of red. Even if she couldn't see it, she could tell from the burning sensation along her cheeks she was about as red as a holly berry. Moving her head to the side, she let her hair fall across her face, hoping to hide her cheeks so he couldn't see even though she _knew_ he knew that she was embarrassed.

"Yes," he answered, though her question didn't really need one.

She felt him move, his muzzle moving to brush against her lips. He just gave a soft lick before moving to cuddle closer.

"I need to see you," he whispered urgently. "would you permit me to be yours eternally, your lover?."

She didn't ask why, assuming, in some way, that her submitting herself to him was a reaffirmation of her trust in him. Still... she was reluctant. This wasn't something she'd shared with anyone since she'd been old enough to wash herself... but... if she couldn't share herself with Havi, who else could she share herself with?

She felt a rush of awe along her mind that she knew wasn't hers. Glancing at him, she noticed how intently his eyes roamed over her face in search for answers, as if he was detailing every freckle, the exact feature. He already knew the answer, but hearing it from her mouth was something other than wonderful. She waited and asked her own question, avoiding his for the moment.

"I'm human, and I know other females of your species must seem more attractive to you, so why me?"

"Sublime beauty..."

The breathless wonder mingled with those two words gave her such a freeing joy. She didn't know if she should cry or shout but in the end she did neither, though the smile on her face spoke louder than either.

He rested his head down unto her belly, a smug smile on his face even as he felt Amber's burn of embarrassment graze along his mind, content to remain where he was, awaiting those words, that she would be his.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend, forever, and yours alone" She said looking down seeing him smiling and closing his eyes, close to his beloved trainer.

The start of their new relationship had begun, and with new love.

.

.

End Notes- Thanks for reading this, the original idea for the story came from the old Persian legend. Which I have posted below in a nutshell. I do specialize in tragedy, an example of which is 'A Class Of Vintage', however refrained from having them die somehow. I'm still happy with how everything worked out and I hope the last chapter wasn't a let down. I am starting a new project for a writing contest elsewhere so I may not be able to get the first chapter of my new fic done at least for a couple of weeks. Thanks again everyone and please remember to leave your feedback as always.

.

Layla and Majnun- Written around the 7th century, there several variants of the story, this is the version that inspired me to write Affections. I removed some of the darker elements or as much as I could.

Majnun fell in love with Layla and was captivated by her. The school master would beat Majnun for paying attention to Layla instead of his school work. However, upon some sort of magic, whenever Majnun was beaten, Layla would bleed for his wounds. Word reached their households and their families feuded. Separated at childhood, Layla and Majnun met again in their youth. Layla's brother, Tabrez, would not let Layla shame the family name by marrying Majnun. Tabrez and Majnun quarreled; stricken with madness over Layla, Majnun murdered Tabrez. Word reached the village and Majnun was arrested. He was sentenced to be stoned to death by the villagers. Layla could not bear it and agreed to marry another man if Majnun would be kept safe from harm in exile. Layla got married but her heart longed for Majnun. Hearing this, Layla's husband rode with his men to the desert towards Majnun. He challenged Majnun to the death. It is said that the instant Layla's husband's sword pierced Majnun's heart, Layla collapsed in her home. Layla and Majnun were said to be buried next to each other as her husband and their fathers prayed to their afterlife. - Yes this is extremely shortened down but will serve its purpose.

Byes all and hope to have you join me on my next love story!


End file.
